O Destino de Cada Coração II
by By Mandora
Summary: InuYasha e Sesshoumaru se enfrentam durante a 1ª noite de lua nova, quando o hanyou perde todos os seus poderes de youkai. Kagome sela o destino de Sesshoumaru com suas flechas, mas um espírito com um fragmento corrompido o liberta...
1. Sesshoumaru Lacrado, Não Morra InuYasha

Disclaimer: 

Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.

* * *

Legenda: 

" " Pensamentos dos personagens

– Fala dos personagens

-x-x-x-x-x- Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro

(x) Termos e nomes com este símbolo ao lado são explicados no final de cada capítulo

* * *

Essa fanfiction é a continuação de "O Destino de Cada Coração I". Na fase anterior, Kikyou tentou de tudo para tirar a Kagome de seu caminho e ficar com Inu-Yasha, mas seus planos e engodos não deram certo. Nisso, Kagome acaba descobrindo que tem o dom da cura e se declara para o Inu-Yasha, mas apesar de retribuir o afeto, ele não consegue dizer-lhe isso em palavras. 

Agora Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru se enfrentam durante a primeira noite de lua nova (x), quando o hanyou (x) perde todos os seus poderes de youkai (x). Kagome sela o destino de Sesshoumaru com suas flechas, porém surge um novo ser, um espírito com um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas corrompido, que liberta e se alia a Sesshoumaru contra Inu-Yasha... Mas o destino acaba por pregar uma peça em Sesshoumaru, quando ele se vê envolvido com sua aliada.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Sesshoumaru Lacrado; Não Morra Inu-Yasha**

O caminho de volta ao vilarejo foi silencioso. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Cansado daquele clima, Miroku resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– Bem, parece que não havia mesmo nenhum youkai naquele lugar.

– É, eu acho que você tem razão, Miroku... – Concordou Kagome, com um jeito meio pensativo.

Ela não conseguia esquecer a sensação de estar com Kikyou. "Tanto poder... Ainda não posso acreditar que tenha feito tudo aquilo..." Ficou observando Inu-Yasha enquanto caminhavam. Ele estava muito quieto, com o olhar triste e distante. "Será que ele está zangado comigo? Se estiver, não posso culpá-lo. Afinal eu matei a Kikyou, pelo menos o que restava dela. Ele não disse uma única palavra desde então. Como será que ele está?...".

De repente, Inu-Yasha parou e analisou a área ao redor.

– Vamos acampar aqui hoje. Este lugar parece bem protegido pelas árvores.

– Inu-Yasha, ainda está cedo e, quem sabe se nós andarmos mais um pouco, possamos encontrar uma boa casa para o Miroku purificar e...

Ele se virou e a olhou fundo nos olhos, o que a fez perder-se na sentença. Depois, Inu-Yasha se aproximou de Kagome e acariciou seus cabelos.

– Você esqueceu que dia é hoje, Kagome? Vou buscar um pouco de lenha.

Kagome ficou observando Inu-Yasha embrenhar-se na floresta. Então, sentiu Shippou cutucando sua perna.

– O que foi, Shippou?

– Kagome, hoje é o primeiro dia da lua nova. É quando o Inu-Yasha perde os seus poderes de youkai e fica totalmente humano.

– Você tem razão, Shippou! Ah... Onde é que eu estou com a cabeça?

Sango, que ainda não havia presenciado a transformação de Inu-Yasha, estava perdida na conversa.

– Do que vocês estão falando? O Inu-Yasha? Humano?

– É, Sango. Isso acontece uma vez por mês e só por uma noite. – Kagome não conseguia parar de pensar em Inu-Yasha. "Ele estava daquele jeito por causa do que eu fiz ou por causa da transformação?".

A noite estava chegando. Todos estavam ao redor da fogueira, exceto Inu-Yasha, que estava mais afastado, sentado encostado numa árvore. Estava observando o céu, não iria demorar muito para a transformação. Kagome aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Kagome, é melhor que você fique com os outros... Estará mais segura...

– Você acha que eu não sei me defender?

– Você teve sorte com a Kikyou. Pode não acontecer de novo.

– Inu-Yasha, você... Você está zangado comigo?

Inu-Yasha a encarou e, então, sorriu.

– Era com isso que você estava tão preocupada, Kagome?... Apesar daquele corpo se parecer tanto com ela, a Kikyou que eu tanto amei morreu há cinqüenta anos. Aquele corpo era apenas uma casca vazia... Sem alma.

– É que você parece tão triste.

– E eu estou. Finalmente me dei conta de que ela se foi. Mas também estou feliz porque você está aqui comigo, mesmo sabendo que daqui a pouco não vou ter poder suficiente para protegê-la.

Kagome aconchegou-se em seu colo e recostou a cabeça em seu peito. No começo, Inu-Yasha ficou sem graça, mas depois, a envolveu em seus braços.

– Eu já disse que não tenho medo quando estou com você, Inu-Yasha...

– Kagome, eu... Eu... – As palavras estavam presas em sua garganta.

– Está tudo bem, Inu-Yasha... Eu sei...

Os dois permaneceram abraçados até a noite cair. Junto com a noite, veio a transformação.

– Bem, Kagome, é isso. Agora sou completamente humano por uma noite.

– Vamos nos juntar aos outros. Sango ainda não viu...

De repente, um raio verde cruzou os céus e cortou ao meio a árvore onde Inu-Yasha e Kagome estavam, atirando-os para longe. Terra e galhos foram espalhados por toda parte. O barulho chamou a atenção de Miroku, Sango e Shippou que vieram correndo do acampamento.

– Vejam! Lá em cima!

Inu-Yasha levantou o olhar e viu seu irmão, Sesshoumaru, baixando lentamente ao chão.

– Sesshoumaru, seu maldito! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim buscar o que me pertence, Inu-Yasha! Não é realmente uma coincidência termos nos encontrado justamente na noite em que você toma essa forma humana inútil? Aposto que sequer consegue manejar a Tessaiga. Se me entregá-la agora, talvez eu permita que você viva até o amanhecer, quando poderá lutar e morrer com alguma honra.

Inu-Yasha estava com a mão sobre a Tessaiga. Sabia que ela não se transformaria e Sesshoumaru seria um adversário difícil de combater. "Só há um jeito de vencê-lo..." Virou-se para seus amigos e viu quando Sango ajudou Kagome a se levantar. Observou mais atentamente ainda o fragmento de Kagome e estendeu a mão para ela.

– Kagome! É a nossa única chance! Me dê o fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas!

– Inu-Yasha, é muito perigoso! – Estava preocupada, pois o fragmento poderia distorcer os sentimentos de Inu-Yasha.

Ao perceber a intenção de Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru lançou seu chicote na direção de Kagome.

– Isso eu não vou permitir!

Kagome viu o chicote indo em sua direção. Então, Inu-Yasha jogou-se na sua frente, ficando entre o chicote e ela. O golpe de Sesshoumaru atravessou Inu-Yasha pelas costas e saiu pelo peito, na altura do coração.

– Ka... Kagome... – Tentou caminhar até ela, mas caiu de joelhos. Kagome correu ao seu encontro e o amparou.

– Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! Por favor, não! – Sabia que para um youkai aquele ferimento não era nada, mas para o corpo humano de Inu-Yasha era fatal. Sesshoumaru os observava friamente.

– Seu idiota! Sacrificou-se para salvar essa humana em vão. De qualquer forma, vou matá-la.

Numa explosão de raiva, Sango avançou contra Sesshoumaru e lançou seu osso-voador.

– Seu maldito! Eu não vou permitir isso!

Sesshoumaru rebateu o osso-voador de Sango e a atacou com suas garras venenosas, atirando-a longe. Miroku correu em sua direção.

– Sango, como você está?

– Que droga, Miroku! Ele é muito forte... Talvez se você usasse...

– Não posso, ele sabe o que está fazendo. Mantém Inu-Yasha e Kagome entre ele e eu. Se eu usar o buraco do vento, posso acabar sugando os dois também.

Sesshoumaru lançou seu chicote, envolvendo o corpo de Inu-Yasha, e puxou-o para perto de si.

– Sesshoumaru! Deixa ele em paz! Ele não tem condições de lutar! – Kagome tentou segurar Inu-Yasha, porém foi em vão.

– Quem disse que eu quero lutar? Eu quero a Tessaiga!

Kagome levantou-se e correu de volta para o acampamento. Sesshoumaru levantou Inu-Yasha semiconsciente no ar.

– Está vendo, Inu-Yasha? Na primeira oportunidade que teve, ela fugiu para salvar a própria pele e o abandonou a sua própria sorte.

– Pelo menos... ela não vai ter que ficar... olhando para essa sua cara feia... – Balbuciou o ferido hanyou.

– Você é tão patético! Me de isso! – Tomou a Tessaiga de Inu-Yasha e o atirou no chão. Jyaken lhe trouxe um saco onde ele colocou a Tessaiga, pois seu escudo protetor já estava começando a derreter a mão de Sesshoumaru. – Finalmente! A Tessaiga é minha! E com o fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, que está com a sua amiguinha, poderei manejá-la!

– Sesshoumaru... Não se atreva...

Inu-Yasha mal conseguia enxergar, porém pôde ver um brilho cortando a paisagem e acertando a mão de Sesshoumaru, que segurava o saco onde estava a Tessaiga, derrubando-a.

– O quê? Quem se atreve?... – Viu Kagome em pé, bem à sua frente, apontando sua flecha para ele. – Menina tola! Você não conseguiu nada da última vez, se lembra?

– Dessa vez, vai ser diferente! Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Sesshoumaru! – Lançou sua flecha.

Sesshoumaru ergueu sua mão e segurou a flecha no ar.

– Humana imprestável! Eu não dis... – Percebeu que a flecha continuava a forçar caminho em sua direção, empurrando-o para trás.

– Eu disse que ia ser diferente, não disse? – Lançou outra flecha. – Essa é pela Sango!

A flecha iluminou o céu e uniu-se àquela que Sesshoumaru tentava deter. O poder das duas se uniu e o acertaram bem no peito, arremessando-o contra uma grande rocha onde ficou preso.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Apontou seu cajado para Kagome. – Sua bruxa! Como se atreve a ferir o senhor Sesshoumaru! Eu vou lhe dar uma lição!

– Ah! Não vai não! – Miroku correu em sua direção, deu-lhe uma pancada com seu Shakujou (x) e tomou o cajado. – Kagome, agora! Acaba com ele de uma vez!

– Certo. – Lançou outra flecha. – E essa aqui é pelo Inu-Yasha! – Como um raio, a flecha atingiu o coração de Sesshoumaru, lacrando-o.

– Sua... Sua...

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e parou de mover-se. Kagome correu até Inu-Yasha e o segurou em seus braços.

– Inu-Yasha... Eu consegui... Lacrei o Sesshoumaru...

– Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, Kagome... Prometa que tomará conta da Tessaiga...

– Hã, o quê? Não, é você quem tem que ficar com ela!... Miroku! Me ajuda!

Miroku tentou estancar a hemorragia, mas só conseguiu ficar com as mãos sujas de sangue.

– Kagome, eu sinto muito... Ele perdeu muito sangue...

Inu-Yasha levantou sua mão e acariciou o rosto de Kagome, limpando as lágrimas que caíam.

– Não chore... Kagome... Seu rosto...

Inu-Yasha fechou os olhos e sua mão caiu ao chão. Seu coração batia cada vez mais lentamente.

– Não! Inu-Yasha! Não morra! Inu-Yasha!

* * *

(x) Youkai - ser fantástico da cultura japonesa dotado de poderes extraordinários; fantasma; demônio 

(x) Hanyou - meio-youkai (metade youkai, metade humano). Por ser um cruzamento dentre as duas espécies, um hanyou pode, em um dia aleatório do mês, perder todos os seus poderes de youkai e tornar-se totalmente humano. Nesse período, eles procuram abrigo seguro, uma vez que se sentem enfraquecidos pela falta de sua força demoníaca.

(x) Lua nova - Pelo fato e Inu-Yasha ser um hanyou, há um período no mês em que ele perde totalmente seus poderes de youkai, tornando-se humano. Este dia é o primeiro dia do mês em que a lua desaparece por completo do céu, logo, o primeiro dia de lua nova.

(x) Shakujou - Bastão de monge que Miroku usa.


	2. A Cura Dos Corações Feridos

**Capítulo 2 – A Cura Dos Corações Feridos**

– Inu-Yasha, abra os olhos! – Kagome tentava acordar Inu-Yasha, mas não teve sucesso. Começou a acariciar os longos cabelos de Inu-Yasha e, ao olhar para sua mão, lembrou-se de como havia curado a si mesma do veneno daquele inseto. – Talvez eu possa curá-lo... – Então colocou sua mão sobre o ferimento no peito de Inu-Yasha. – Anda, vamos lá mãozinha... Comece a brilhar...

Kagome sentiu a mão de Miroku sobre seu braço.

– É perigoso, Kagome. Você já usou bastante energia e ainda não teve tempo de se fortalecer. Se você não for capaz de controlar essa energia, você pode definhar até morrer.

– Inu-Yasha não ia querer que você se arriscasse desse jeito, Kagome. – Completou Sango.

– Obrigada, pessoal. Mas a verdade é que ele arriscou tudo para me salvar... Eu não posso deixá-lo morrer... Não posso! – Fechou seus olhos e concentrou-se em Inu-Yasha. – Afastem-se todos!

Mais uma vez, Kagome evocou aquele estranho brilho verde, que, através de sua mão, primeiro concentrou-se no ferimento e, depois, se espalhou por todo corpo de Inu-Yasha. O brilho se manteve até que o ferimento estivesse completamente curado e, então, finalmente desapareceu. Kagome respirava ofegantemente.

– Eu acho... Eu acho que... Consegui... – Caiu inconsciente sobre o corpo e Inu-Yasha.

Shippou tentou acordá-la, mas foi em vão.

– Ah! Miroku! Sango! Me ajudem! Eles morreram! A Kagome e o Inu-Yasha morreram! – Desatou a chorar a pobre raposinha.

– É preciso muito mais que isso para me matar, Shippou! – Inu-Yasha sentou-se meio tonto, passando a mão na nuca. Percebeu Kagome desacordada em seu colo. – Hei, Kagome, acorde... Vamos, acorde! Hei, Miroku! O que aconteceu? Por qu...

Miroku aproximou-se e colocou a mão no pescoço de Kagome.

– Calma, meu amigo. Ela ainda está viva, mas está muito fraca. Usou muita energia para te curar.

– Para me curar? – Colocou a mão em seu peito e notou que o ferimento estava fechado. – Sesshoumaru! Onde está aquele maldito?

– Bem, Kagome deu um jeito nele também. Veja.

Ao olhar na direção indicada por Miroku, Inu-Yasha pôde ver Sesshoumaru adormecido, preso a uma rocha por três flechas. Ele deveria sentir-se feliz, mas aquela visão o fez lembrar-se de si mesmo. Sango colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Sei como se sente, Inu-Yasha. Apesar das maldades que ele fez, ele ainda é seu irmão...

– Eu gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, Sango. – Levantou-se segurando Kagome em seus braços. – Temos que voltar para o vilarejo, a velha Kaede vai saber como cuidar dela.

– Eu não acho que seria prudente fazer uma viagem dessas com ela nesse estado. – Ponderou Miroku, preocupado.

– Mas nós não temos condições de cuidar dela aqui! – Retrucou Inu-Yasha.

Neste momento, notaram Kirara chegando pelos céus. Ao pousar, Myouga saltou de Kirara.

– Senhor Inu-Yasha! Tenho notícias sobre... – Myouga notou Kagome desmaiada nos braços de Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru na rocha e Jyaken no chão. – O que aconteceu aqui?

– Myouga, você está atrasado! Nós já sabemos que não havia nenhuma youkai por aqui!

– Mas, senhor Inu-Yasha, é justamente sobre isso que eu...

– Hei, Inu-Yasha, – Interrompeu Sango. – Kirara pode levá-los de volta. Se forem só vocês dois o peso será menor, então poderão chegar lá antes da meia-noite. Miroku, Shippou e eu encontraremos vocês lá. – Aproximou-se de Kirara e acariciou sua cabeça. – Por favor, Kirara, nos ajude. Voe o mais rápido que puder.

Kirara fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça e Inu-Yasha subiu com Kagome em suas costas. Myouga saltou para a cabeça de Kirara e Shippou correu e pulou no ombro de Inu-Yasha.

– Inu-Yasha! – Começou Shippou. – Deixa eu ir com vocês? Eu quero ficar com a Kagome! Por favor, eu sou tão levinho!

– Só se você parar de gritar no meu ouvido, Shippou! – Olhou para Miroku e Sango. – E vocês dois se comportem! Vamos, Kirara! – Kirara saiu velozmente.

Miroku realmente não tinha entendido o conselho de Inu-Yasha.

– O que ele quis dizer?... – Percebeu que Sango estava tremendo. – O que você tem, Sango?

Sango caiu de joelhos, estava fraca e ferida por causa da luta contra Sesshoumaru. Miroku a segurou e a ajudou a recostar-se em uma árvore.

– Você devia ter ido com eles, Sango.

– Seria mais peso. Eu vou ficar bem, Miroku. Não se preocupe. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco.

– Então vamos esperar até o sol nascer. Se você estiver melhor nos seguiremos. Por hora, é melhor você dormir um pouco. Deixa que eu cuido de tudo.

Miroku levantou-se e foi até o acampamento. Preparou uma cama para Sango e pegou um pedaço corda. Andou até o Jyaken e o amarrou bem forte para que não escapasse.

– Seu monge de uma figa! Vocês vão pagar pelo o que fizeram ao senhor Sesshoumaru!

– Ah, cala a boca, seu verme! – Deu outra pancada na cabeça do Jyaken, deixando-o desacordado. Voltou para Sango e a ajudou a chegar até a cama, depois, sentou-se ao lado. – Agora você está segura.

Sango respirou fundo e olhou para Miroku com desconfiança.

– Eu não sei não. Você sempre tenta alguma coisa.

– Ah... – Deu de ombros. – Você me julga muito mal, Sango... Veja... – Deu a Sango um pouco de corda e juntou suas mãos para que ela as amarrasse. – Me amarre, assim poderá ficar descansada e ter a certeza de que eu nada farei. Mesmo que eu queira...

– Miroku...

– Não discuta, Sango. Eu insisto.

– Se é assim que você quer... – E amarrou as mãos dele.

– Pronto. Agora eu vou deitar aqui do seu lado, de costas para você, e se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Certo?

– Certo.

Miroku fez o que prometeu. Estava bem próximo, mas parecia tão inofensivo. Sango mal podia acreditar. "Será que ele está tomando jeito? Que calor é esse que invade meu coração só de tê-lo assim tão perto? Ele foi tão gentil comigo e eu acabei deixando ele amarrado...". Sem que percebesse, estava abraçando-o. Miroku ficou encabulado. Ele queria virar-se e abraçá-la, mas não queria ser mal-interpretado.

– San... Sango... Você está precisando de algo?...

– Você poderia... virar-se?

E ele o fez mais que prontamente. Os dois estavam ali, deitados, olhando um nos olhos do outro, sob a tênue luz das estrelas. Sango retirou a corda e ficou segurando as mãos de Miroku.

– Vou confiar em você dessa vez... – E sorriu para ele.

Pela primeira vez, Miroku não sabia o que fazer na presença de uma mulher. Ela exercia um estranho poder sobre ele. Um poder que o acalmava.

– Sabe, Sango... Quando eu disse que você acalmava minha alma, estava sendo sincero.

– Eu também, Miroku... Eu também...

Os dois se aproximaram mais e começaram a acariciar o rosto um do outro. Então se beijaram longa e docemente. Depois Sango recostou sua cabeça no peito de Miroku e adormeceu. Miroku finalmente percebeu que havia encontrado o que tanto procurava.

"Todo esse tempo, andando por aí, perguntado a todas as mulheres que via para ter um filho meu e o que eu realmente precisava veio até mim... Ah, meu Deus! Que isso não seja um sonho, mas se for, permita que eu durma eternamente...".


	3. Aquelas Doces Palavras

**Capítulo 3 – Aquelas Doces Palavras**

– Lá está o vilarejo, Kirara! Vamos descer!

Enquanto Kirara baixava até o vilarejo, Inu-Yasha mantinha Kagome segura em seus braços. "Ela está tão fria..." Ao chegarem ao chão, Inu-Yasha acordou Kaede aos berros, que saiu correndo de sua cabana.

– Inu-Yasha! Que idéia é essa de ficar gritando a essa hor... – Pela primeira vez, ela o viu em sua forma humana, carregando Kagome nos braços. – Santo Deus! O que aconteceu com vocês?

– Depois eu explico, velhota! Kagome precisa de ajuda... Ela está muito fraca!

– Está certo. Traga-a para dentro...

Dentro da cabana, Kaede preparava uma poção. Shippou dormia próximo a Kagome. Inu-Yasha estava de braços cruzados, encostado na parede, com a pequena Kirara ao seu lado, muito inquieta.

– O que foi, Kirara? Acho que você está preocupada com a Sango, não é? Ela estava muito machucada... Você quer ir buscá-la? – Kirara sentou-se e acenou com a cabeça. – Então, tudo bem. Pode ir que tomo conta da Kagome. Obrigado.

Kirara foi até Kagome, lambeu seu rosto e saiu em disparada. Inu-Yasha ficou observando Kaede moer aquelas ervas em uma pequena tigela de barro.

– Hei, velhota! O que é isso que está fazendo?

– É uma poção para restaurar energia vital. Você disse que ela perdeu muita energia, não foi? Eu costumava prepará-la para minha irmã Kikyou, foi ela quem me ensinou a fazê-la.

– Então a Kikyou também tinha o poder de curar assim como o da Kagome?

– Ela nunca o usou diante das pessoas. Ela trancava-se com o doente em um quarto e, depois de alguns minutos, o doente saía andando, mas minha irmã sempre saía exausta. Certa vez, um grupo de youkais lagarto atacou o vilarejo. Muitas pessoas morreram. Kikyou conseguiu derrotá-los, só que depois da luta ela teve que cuidar dos feridos. Ela quase morreu por conta disso. Foi aí que ela decidiu me ensinar a fazer a poção.

– Eu acho que era porque ela não queria ser vista de forma diferente de um ser humano pelas outras pessoas... "Preciso contar o que aconteceu com Kikyou...". Sabe, a Kikyou... se foi..

– Como assim?

– Ela e Kagome tiveram uma luta e Kikyou perdeu... Ela não existe mais...

Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Depois de um momento, voltou a amassar as ervas.

– Sabe, Inu-Yasha, eu sempre soube que não era certo ela ter voltado, por mais que eu sentisse sua falta. Eu sabia que o dia dela partir chegaria... De uma certa forma, saber que foi Kagome até me consola. Mas é errado dizer que ela não existe mais porque ela sempre viverá nos corações daqueles que a amaram e nos de quem ela tanto amou, não é mesmo? – Inu-Yasha concordou acenando com a cabeça. – A poção está pronta... Ajude-me a dá-la para Kagome.

Inu-Yasha segurou Kagome enquanto Kaede colocava a poção aos poucos em sua boca e a fazia engolir.

– Pronto, agora nós temos que esperar até a poção fazer efeito.

– Kaede... Ela não vai morrer, não é?

– Ela vai ficar bem, Inu-Yasha. Não se preocupe. – Sorriu para ele.

– Por que você está sorrindo?

– É estranho ver você assim, na forma humana, Inu-Yasha. Preocupado com alguém mais além de si próprio. E também é a primeira vez que você me chama pelo meu nome sem usar as palavras "velha" ou "velhota".

E completamente sem graça, Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

– Hunf. Não abuse da sorte, velhota.

– Inu-Yasha, você não tem jeito. Por que não dorme um pouco. Leva tempo até que a poção faça efeito.

– Não se preocupe comigo... Eu vou ficar bem aqui... – Recostou-se novamente na parede.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma hora depois, a poção parecia estar fazendo efeito. Kagome estava muito inquieta, mas a temperatura de seu corpo estava quase normal.

– Inu... Inu-Yasha...

– Shii... Não fale nada. É melhor poupar suas energias. Sua boba, você não devia ter se arriscado tanto.

– É que eu achei que você fosse morrer...

– Está tudo bem agora. Descanse.

Inu-Yasha ficou segurando a mão dela até que ela dormisse. Permaneceu ali por algum tempo e, depois, saiu da cabana. Um pouco antes do amanhecer, Kagome acordou novamente. Sentia-se mais forte. Viu Shippou e Kaede dormindo, mas nenhum sinal de Inu-Yasha e resolveu sair para procurá-lo.

Ela o encontrou em pé, ao lado daquela grande cerejeira. Estava observando o horizonte, que começava a anunciar um nodo dia. Ele ainda tinha a forma humana, mas não demoraria até que voltasse a ter a forma de sempre. Kagome aproximou-se e colocou a mão em seu ombro, mas ele não se virou.

– Quando o sol nascer certo, Inu-Yasha?

– Está certo. Você não devia estar de pé tão cedo.

– Eu já me sinto bem melhor. Desculpe se eu preocupei você.

– Tudo bem, se eu estivesse no seu lugar, também faria a mesma coisa. – Virou-se para Kagome e nas mãos tinha um lindo bouquet de flores. – São para você.

– Ahh... Inu-Yasha... São lindas.

– Sabe, Kagome, quando eu estava à beira da morte, era como se eu estivesse caindo em um precipício. Mas eu não estava com medo da queda porque eu tinha a doce lembrança do seu rosto comigo. O inferno ou o paraíso não seriam nada desde de que eu ainda tivesse aquela lembrança. Tudo ao meu redor era um grande vazio, até que eu vi uma luz e a sua voz vindo dela. Eu fui na direção daquela luz e acordei aqui, neste mundo, por sua causa... – Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e algumas até chegaram a cair. Kagome acariciou seu rosto, enxugando-as. – Eu voltei por sua causa, Kagome... Eu... Eu te amo...

– Inu-Yasha! Você disse...

– Não pense que você vai escutar estas palavras novamente quando eu me transformar...

– Em um selvagem youkai rabugento e mal-educado? Tudo bem, Inu-Yasha... Uma vez foi suficiente por toda vida, bem pelo menos até a próxima lua nova. – O abraçou fortemente. – Eu também te amo, Inu-Yasha.

– Obrigado por curar meu coração, Kagome...

Os dois se beijaram enquanto os primeiros raios-de-sol surgiam no horizonte. Kagome pôde sentir o coração de Inu-Yasha batendo em seu peito durante a transformação. Quando abriu seus olhos, ele era o mesmo de antes.

– Inu-Yasha, quanto ao Sesshoumaru eu...

– Está tudo bem, Kagome. Ele não nos deu muita escolha...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sango acordou sentindo alguma coisa mexendo em sua cintura. Levantou-se rapidamente, dando um tapa em Miroku.

– Miroku! Você não tem jeito mesmo!

Miroku sentou-se, com a mão sobre o rosto.

– Mas, Sango, o que foi que eu fiz?

– Não se faça de... Ah, o que é isso? – Alguma coisa continuava mexendo embaixo da coberta. Sango deu um pulo e se jogou no colo de Miroku.

– Primeiro você me bate, depois me agarra. Você quer se decidir.

– Miroku, tem alguma coisa ali...

– É, tem sim. E não sou eu. Veja... – Puxou a coberta e lá estava a pequena Kirara, feliz por vê-los.

– Ah, meus Deus, Kirara! Então era você... – Pegou Kirara em seu colo. – Você me pregou uma peça, sabia? Eu pensei que fosse o Miroku... – Então se lembrou do tapa. Ele estava de braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para ela. – Me desculpe. É o hábito.

– Ah! Deixa para lá. Por que Kirara voltou tão rápido? Será que Kagome e Inu-Yasha estão bem? – Percebeu que Sango ficou prestando atenção aos grunhidos e movimentos de Kirara. – Você consegue entender o que ela diz?

– Bem, parece que ela não ficou lá para saber o que ia acontecer. Deixou-os no vilarejo e voltou de imediato.

– Acho que ela estava preocupada com você. Kirara, você está cansada demais para nos levar de volta?

Kirara pulou do colo de Sango e se transformou na enorme fera voadora.

– Eu acho que isso é um sim, Miroku... Mas o que nós vamos fazer com ele? – Apontou para Jyaken, que Miroku havia deixado amarrado durante a noite.

– Bem, não é justo deixá-lo desse jeito. Ele não poderia se defender... – Foi até Jyaken, soltou a corda e deu-lhe alguns tapas para que acordasse.

– Ah... Ah... Mas o quê? Senhor Sesshoumaru... – Delirou o pobre Jyaken. – Eu tive um sonho... – Então se deu conta de quem estava na sua frente era Miroku e não Sesshoumaru. – Seu monge miserável! Vai ver quando o senhor Sesshoumaru acordar...

– Ele não vai acordar, Jyaken. Kagome o lacrou com três flechas. Só alguém com grandes poderes espirituais e com um coração puro poderia retirá-las. E quem, em sã consciência, iria querer libertar um youkai.

Miroku notou a triste feição de Jyaken. O pobre servo observou seu cajado na mão do monge.

– Você poderia ao menos devolver o meu bastão?

– Vou devolver. Vou jogá-lo quando eu estiver voando bem lá no alto.

Miroku saiu e começou a arrumar as coisas do acampamento. Jyaken o observou por um momento e, depois, voltou seu olhar para Sesshoumaru. O que faria ele da sua vida agora que Sesshoumaru se foi? Sango subiu em Kirara, seguida de Miroku.

– Miroku, olhe para ele. É quase digno de pena...

– Ele agora vai ter que encontrar o seu próprio caminho. Vamos embora.

Antes de Kirara levantar vôo, Miroku cravou o bastão de Jyaken no solo. E então eles se foram, seguidos pelos tristes olhos de Jyaken. Ele foi lentamente até o bastão e o pegou. Depois retornou até a rocha onde estava Sesshoumaru, sentou-se na grama e chorou silenciosamente.


	4. Uma Alma Sem Corpo

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Alma Sem Corpo**

– Como é que é, Myouga? Essa tal youkai existe?

– Sim, senhor Inu-Yasha. Só que não é bem uma youkai, é uma alma presa a este mundo pelo desejo de justiça, através do poder de um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Eu a vi com meus próprios olhos. Os youkais que ela matou estavam atrás do fragmento. Ela não é má, tem um bom coração. Se ela perder o fragmento, não poderá mais permanecer entre os vivos.

– Isto não está certo, Myouga... – Ponderou Miroku.

– Me diga, Myouga, ela quer mais fragmentos? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha.

– Não. Ela só quer justiça, senhor Inu-Yasha. Se a obtiver, deixará o fragmento, podendo descansar seu espírito finalmente... A história dela é tão triste... – Todos fizeram um círculo ao redor de Myouga para poderem escutar a história. – A história dela me foi confirmada por uma velha sacerdotisa que a conheceu quando ela era viva... Vejam bem, não é só a palavra dessa pobre alma...

E, depois de refletir um pouco, como que lembrando do que lhe fora contado, Myouga prossegue.

– Seu nome é Setsuna. Ela era a filha mais nova de um lord inglês que veio para o Japão e casou-se com uma camponesa. Ele era muito rico e o feudo onde moravam era muito promissor. Por causa disso, muitas pessoas gananciosas estavam de olho na propriedade. Essa sacerdotisa tentou avisar sobre um perigo que se aproximava, mas o lord achou que ela estava exagerando. No dia em que Setsuna fez 16 anos, durante sua festa, a desgraça abateu-se sobre sua família. A propriedade foi cercada por bandidos e servos youkais. Foi um massacre, inclusive entre os camponeses, pois perderam suas vidas tentando defender o lord e sua família. Após a pilhagem, os bandidos se foram, achando que todos estavam mortos. Setsuna recebeu um golpe de espada fatal, mas não morreu de imediato. Ela viu seu pai, sua mãe e suas duas irmãs morrerem. Agonizou durante toda noite, rezando para que alguém a ajudasse. Com a luz do dia seguinte, veio a certeza de que morreria, assim como toda sua família, e os responsáveis escapariam impunes. Quando sua alma estava prestes a deixar seu corpo, estrelas cadentes começaram a cruzar o céu. Na verdade, aquelas estrelas eram os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. No exato momento em que sua alma deixou seu corpo, ela desejou permanecer mais um pouco neste mundo para vingar a morte de sua família e, então, foi atingida por um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas. O fragmento realizou seu desejo, dando a seu espírito poder para continuar no mundo dos vivos. E, apesar de não ter mais um corpo, ela pode materializar-se quando quiser. Assim ela vem tentando encontrar e punir os assassinos de sua família.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se, intrigado com a história.

– Nós estamos reunindo fragmentos tempo suficiente para saber que ninguém desiste deles assim tão fácil. Mesmo que ela consiga a sua vingança, é provável que ela não queira partir.

– Se vocês a tivessem visto, saberiam que ela é diferente... É pura, boa e também é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi... – Ruborizou a velha pulga, demonstrando sua saliência.

Inu-Yasha pegou Myouga e o apertou entre os dedos, deixando-o mais fininho que uma folha de papel.

– Myouga... sua pulga sem-vergonha...

– Inu-Yasha tem razão. – Disse Miroku, encarando Inu-Yasha. – Não importa o quão bom e puro seja o coração, ele sempre acaba dominado pelo poder da Jóia de Quatro Almas. – Encarou Kagome. – Eu não estou gostando nem um pouco dessa história. Esse espírito, com o poder de um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, estava rodando a floresta ao norte, bem onde deixamos...

– Sesshoumaru! – Kagome levantou-se. – Inu-Yasha, temos que voltar para o lugar onde deixamos Sesshoumaru lacrado! – Percebeu que Inu-Yasha parecia bem calmo, com os braços cruzados. – Inu-Yasha!

– Kagome, se o que Myouga diz é verdade, Sesshoumaru está mais seguro do que qualquer um de nós. Mesmo sendo um youkai, ele está indefeso, ela não o atacaria.

– Não é essa a questão, Inu-Yasha. – Continuou Miroku. – Aquele servo do Sesshoumaru, Jyaken, ficou por lá. Se ele conseguir enganá-la, pode convencê-la a libertar Sesshoumaru.

– Bobagem, Miroku! A única pessoa que poderia quebrar o lacre da Kagome seria a Kikyou.

Kaede resolveu intrometer-se na conversa, se tinha uma coisa da qual ela entendia era de espíritos.

– Isso não é muito certo, Inu-Yasha. Lembra-se de quando Kagome quebrou o seu lacre? Apesar de seus poderes não haverem aflorado ainda, ela foi capaz de remover a flecha de minha irmã, isso porque trazia dentro de si a própria Jóia de Quatro Almas. E esse pobre espírito talvez possa quebrar o lacre de Kagome simplesmente porque possui um fragmento. E você sabe o que Sesshoumaru fará se for libertado. Ele irá atrás daquela que o prendeu.

Inu-Yasha ficou olhando para Kagome. No fundo sabia que Kaede podia estar certa.

– Bem, está certo. Vamos voltar e nos certificar de que Sesshoumaru ainda está preso pelas flechas de Kagome. Depois, iremos procurar por esse espírito. Se removermos o fragmento, ela será derrotada... – Percebeu que Kagome o fitava, mas logo desviou o olhar quando ele a encarou. – O que foi, Kagome?

– Não é nada... É melhor irmos andando... É bem longe...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Como é que eu vou contar o que aconteceu ao senhor Sesshoumaru para aquela garotinha... – Jyaken resmungava pelo caminho de volta até o lugar onde havia deixado Rin. – Eu vou ter que deixá-la em algum povoado, não posso tomar conta dela sozinho... – Percebeu um forte brilho a sua frente. – Q-quem está-tá aí? N-não dê m-mais nenhum p-passo! Eu s-sou o p-poderoso J-Jyaken! – Ergueu seu bastão e escutou uma voz feminina sair daquele brilho.

– Mostrai o quão poderoso és, Jyaken... – Uma esfera de luz saiu do brilho e seguiu em sua direção, parando diante de seus olhos apavorados. Era tanto o seu medo que mal podia mover-se. – Não passas de um lacaio covarde... Por que não estas acompanhado de teu mestre?

Os olhos de Jyaken encheram-se de lágrimas e desatou a chorar que nem criança.

– Ah! Meu senhor Sesshoumaru! Foi aprisionado por uma bruxa! Pobre senhor Sesshoumaru! Pobre de mim! Pobre daquela garotinha órfã!

Aquela esfera de luz desapareceu e o brilho foi diminuindo. Diante dele surgiu uma bela moça com cabelos tão cumpridos que quase tocavam o chão e tão vermelhos quanto o fogo. Seus olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, expressavam grande tristeza. Vestia um quimono branco, com um delicado bordado de flores, de cor rosa, na gola e nas mangas. Jyaken não sabia que ser era aquele. Sua presença era linda, doce e poderosa. Ela aproximou-se e colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça. Era um toque cheio de calor, embora, realmente, não houvesse nenhuma matéria física, era quase transparente.

– Por favor... Não me mate!

– Não tenhas medo, pequeno servo... Revelai tuas angústias...

A mente de Jyaken era muito confusa, mas ela pôde ver duas imagens: Sesshoumaru segurando uma garotinha, cuja vida havia acabado de salvar e, depois, Sesshoumaru estava preso à uma rocha, com três flechas em seu peito. E aquela menina lhe era familiar.

– A senhora é um fantasma?

– Quase isso... Aquela menina é filha de teu senhor?

– Não... ela tem ficado conosco desde que o senhor Sesshoumaru a salvou da morte. Ela é órfã.

– Mas teu senhor não é um youkai? – Jyaken balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – E mesmo assim salvou uma vida humana... Por que foi morto?

– Mas ele não está morto! Está enfeitiçado... Se as flechas forem removidas, ele despertará. Isso foi obra de uma bruxa, acompanhada de um servo hanyou chamado Inu-Yasha. O senhor Sesshoumaru me pediu que deixasse a menina em local seguro enquanto ele lutava. Assim o fiz, mas quando retornei para ajudar o meu senhor, era tarde demais. Aquela garotinha espera que eu volte com o senhor Sesshoumaru, mas agora... Ela ficou órfã de novo...

– Não permitirei que haja mais uma órfã neste mundo... Servo Jyaken, guia-me até o teu senhor...

– Sim, senhora... Por aqui... "Ela é muito poderosa, talvez possa libertar o senhor Sesshoumaru!".


	5. O Despertar De Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo 5 - O Despertar De Sesshoumaru**

– Então, este é o teu senhor...

A estranha moça e Jyaken estavam diante de Sesshoumaru. Uma brisa fria soprava, afastando os longos cabelos prateados do youkai adormecido. Seu rosto tinha uma feição cálida e, talvez, até doce. A moça aproximou-se e levantou o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Depois colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, mas não pôde sentir o coração.

– Três flechas foram lançadas contra teu peito e uma atingiu o coração... – Encarou Jyaken. – Tens certeza de que teu mestre ainda vive?

– Ele está enfeitiçado, minha senhora... Se pudesse retirar as flechas, ele acordaria...

– Eu posso... – Segurou a flecha sobre o coração de Sesshoumaru e a arrancou. Pôde então sentir o coração dele batendo novamente.

Apesar de ter removido aquela flecha, ela ainda estava desconfiada sobre a conduta de Sesshoumaru. Surgiu, descendo do céu, Ah-Un, trazendo Rin em seu dorso. Com tal distração, nem percebeu que Sesshoumaru despertava. A visão daquela linda moça diante de si era a mais bela que Sesshoumaru já havia tido.

– Mas... o quê... Se eu soubesse que os demônios do inferno eram tão lindos, teria feito essa visita mais cedo... – Disse Sesshoumaru.

– Por que achas que estas no inferno, meu senhor? – A moça virou-se e o encarou.

– Acaso não é para o inferno que vão todos os youkais?

– Só os de má índole...

Rin desceu de Ah-Un, com lágrimas nos olhos, e abraçou Sesshoumaru. Ele acariciou sua cabeça e percebeu estar ainda no mundo dos vivos. Olhou ao redor e viu Jyaken tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

– Jyaken, não lhe disse para deixar a menina em um lugar seguro? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru friamente. – O que ela está fazendo aqui?

– Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru... ela queria vê-lo...

Sem dar muita atenção a explicação de Jyaken, Sesshoumaru tentou tocar e retirar as outras flechas que o prendiam na rocha, porém sem êxito. Sua mão era repelida pela pura energia delas. A moça ruiva, observando a tentativa dele, percebeu que ele não poderia se livrar das flechas e o encarou profundamente.

– Para que eu retire as duas flechas que ainda te prendem a esta rocha, quero que respondas uma pergunta. Saberei se estiveres mentindo porque agora o teu coração bate novamente... O que fizeste para receber tamanho castigo?

– Tentei matar meu meio-irmão hanyou para roubar sua poderosa espada e acabei preso pelas flechas de sua amiga humana. – Responde ele, com o jeito frio de sempre.

Jyaken ficou de queixo caído. Tanto trabalho havia tido para tentar convencer aquela mulher a libertar Sesshoumaru e agora, tinha ido tudo por água abaixo. Percebeu que ela o olhava friamente.

– Me disseste que uma bruxa havia enfeitiçado teu senhor, lacaio...

Imediatamente, Jyaken ajoelhou-se aos pés dela, como costumava fazer com Sesshoumaru, e começou a implorar.

– Perdão, senhora! Perdão! Perdoe o desespero desse pobre servo!...

Sesshoumaru sorriu vendo aquela situação um tanto inusitada para a moça. O que ela achou zombaria por parte dele.

– Por que estas sorrindo? Se eu não retirar estas flechas, ficarás preso eternamente...

– Se pretende me deixar preso aqui, então é melhor colocar de volta a flecha que tirou...

Ela olhou para a flecha que ainda estava em sua mão. Rin aproximou-se e colocou sua mãozinha sobre a flecha.

– Por favor, senhorita Setsuna... Salve o senhor Sesshoumaru...

– Então, te lembras de mim, pequenina?

– Sim, jamais me esqueceria da senhorita, mas achei que estivesse morta...

A feição séria de Setsuna iluminou-se de compaixão ao encarar os doces olhos daquela criança. Mas tornou-se séria novamente ao dirigir-se a Sesshoumaru.

– Por que quiseste roubar a espada de teu irmão se já possuis uma tão poderosa? Com tua espada salvaste a vida da pequena Rin.

– Hum... Vocês duas parecem muito íntimas... – Sesshoumaru havia percebido que de alguma forma, as duas já se conheciam.

– Morávamos no mesmo vilarejo... – Abaixou-se e acariciou o rosto de Rin com uma das mãos. – Ainda bem que sobreviveste... Revelai tuas angústias...

– O que está fazendo com ela? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, com uma certa desconfiança, afinal, não conhecia aquela mulher.

– Não se preocupe, senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disse Jyaken. – Ela fez a mesma coisa comigo, não fará mal algum...

– Para o seu bem, Jyaken, é melhor que não...

A resposta de Sesshoumaru fez Jyaken engolir a saliva a seco. Setsuna levantou-se, aproximou-se do youkai preso a rocha e colocou a flecha que tinha em mãos apontada para o coração dele.

– Realmente te importas se esta criança viver ou morrer?

Sesshoumaru baixou o olhar e ficou observando Rin. Ela, com aqueles grandes olhos suplicantes. Apesar de sempre ter desprezado a raça humana, aquela garotinha despertava compaixão em seu coração.

– Sim... me importa...

Setsuna levantou o rosto de Sesshoumaru com uma de suas delicadas mãos e o surpreendeu com um beijo. Ela parecia humana e seu toque transmitia um calor e um sentimento muito fortes, que invadiram seu coração. Logo, em sua mente surgiram várias imagens. Imagens de como Setsuna morreu, do fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas em seu poder e de Rin. Rin era a caçula de uma família que morava no feudo do pai de Setsuna. Antes da tragédia, as duas costumavam brincar juntas. Setsuna, então, afastou os lábios, mas não o rosto.

– Por que?... – Perguntou ele a Setsuna, um tanto confuso ainda com o gesto dela e com as imagens que lhe vieram à mente.

– Agora que sabes meu destino, tenho uma proposta para ti, meu senhor... Ajudai-me a encontrar e a punir meus assassinos. Em troca, dar-te-ei a espada que tanto desejas e o fragmento que carrego em meu peito para que possas manejá-la.

A proposta parecia interessante, mas algo ainda incomodava Sesshoumaru.

– Mas, se perder o fragmento você morrerá, não é mesmo?

– De qualquer jeito, já estou morta. Se eu obtiver minha justiça, não me importa o que acontecer depois. Minha vida já foi destruída, não poderei tê-la de volta.

– Minha espada, Tenseiga, poderia...

– Não tenho mais um corpo físico que possa ser curado... A matéria que tocas nada mais é do que uma ilusão... E então, meu senhor, temos um acordo? – Acariciou uma mecha de cabelo dele.

– Sim, temos.

Setsuna afastou-se um pouco e jogou fora a flecha que segurava. Agarrou as duas flechas que ainda prendiam Sesshoumaru e, de uma só vez, arrancou-as de seu peito. Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes. Rin pegou as mãos dos dois, as juntou e sorriu para ambos.

– Então, Setsuna... Há mais uma coisa que poderia me ajudar a ter: a cabeça daquela humana que me prendeu nesta rocha.

– Queres vingança, meu senhor Sesshoumaru?

– E não é o que nós dois queremos?

– A terás como presente em uma bandeja... – Dessa vez, a resposta de Setsuna veio juntamente com um sorriso malicioso.

– Então, vamos. Reconheci alguns dos youkais que me mostrou. Sei onde achá-los...


	6. Um Coração Corrompido

**Capítulo 6 - Um Coração Corrompido**

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara chegaram ao lugar onde Sesshoumaru deveria estar, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele ou de Jyaken. Kagome aproximou-se da rocha e observou as três marcas que nela havia e também viu suas flechas no chão.

– Inu-Yasha... Se lembra de quando eu quebrei o seu lacre? Eu destruí a flecha da Kikyou, mas as minhas ainda estão inteiras...

– Talvez esse fantasma não seja tão forte quanto você...

– Mas então, como conseguiu removê-las?

Inu-Yasha deu de ombros. Miroku estava um pouco afastado, com um semblante muito preocupado.

– O que foi, Miroku? – Perguntou Sango, ao notar a aflição do monge.

– Não sei não, Sango... A energia deste lugar mudou. Chego até a sentir arrepios. Você não está sentindo?

– Sim, estou... É como se a própria morte andasse por aqui.

– De uma certa forma, andou mesmo, afinal de contas aquela mulher da qual Myouga falou está morta. A energia de um espírito rancoroso poder ser mais mortal do que uma horda de youkais. – Percebeu que Kagome recolhia as flechas. – Kagome! Não toque nisso!

No momento em que Kagome pegou as flechas, seu corpo paralisou e ela caiu. Estava acordada, mas não conseguia se mexer.

– Kagome! – Gritou Inu-Yasha.

– Não toque nela, Inu-Yasha! – Alertou Miroku. – É uma armadilha! Deixa que eu resolvo! – Jogou um ofuda (x) nas mãos de Kagome que seguravam as flechas e ele foi destruído. "Como eu pensava, é uma energia muito poderosa. Se tocá-la também ficarei preso". Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kagome e começou a rezar.

– Mas o que você está fazendo, Miroku?

– Espere, Inu-Yasha... – Respondeu Sango. – Ele está tentando dissipar a energia maligna... Quem quer tenha removido as flechas de Sesshoumaru, deixou-as impregnadas de sua energia. E é tão forte que paralisou Kagome. Este lugar está repleto de sentimentos de ódio, tristeza e vingança.

Inu-Yasha fechou os olhos por um momento e percebeu que Sango tinha razão. O ar estava pesado e frio.

– Este lugar tem cheiro de morte, Sango...

– Pronto... – Miroku com a ponta de seu Shakujou e muita cautela, empurrou as flechas das mãos de Kagome, que soltavam faíscas no processo. Aos poucos, Kagome foi se recuperando do choque.

– Miroku... obrigada...

Inu-Yasha foi ao encontro dela e a abraçou. Miroku colocou ofudas no Osso-voador de Sango e todos se afastaram um pouco das flechas.

– Sango, sua vez! – Disse Miroku.

– Certo!

A exterminadora lançou seu Osso-voador e com um golpe certeiro espatifou as flechas, que emitiram algumas centelhas de energia e se desintegraram.

– É melhor sairmos daqui. Tudo neste lugar está doente. Se ficarmos mais tempo aqui, vamos acabar adoecendo também... – Ponderou o monge.

– Como é que o Myouga pôde dizer que esse espírito não era maligno?

– Provavelmente, Inu-Yasha, o coração dessa pessoa era bom, mas está sendo corrompido pelo fragmento que está canalizando todo o rancor que ela sente. E se Sesshoumaru a estiver controlando, pode acreditar que nós vamos ter muitos problemas...

Todos ficaram meio pensativos após as palavras de Miroku, inclusive Inu-Yasha, que sempre havia desejado a jóia para se tornar um youkai completo. O hanyou notou uma certa tristeza no olhar de Kagome, mas quando ia falar, ela adiantou-se.

– Como se não bastasse o miserável do Naraku, agora o Sesshoumaru tem um Gasparzinho do lado dele...

– Um o quê, Kagome?

– Deixa para lá, Inu-Yasha.

– Por falar em Naraku, – interrompeu Shippou – vocês não acham que ele tem estado muito quieto?

– Ele só deve estar aguardando para nos pegar de surpresa. Vamos andando. – Disse Sango, recolhendo sua arma.

Nem perceberam que eram observados por um dos insetos do Naraku.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Então Sesshoumaru tem uma nova amiga com um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas... Mais que ótimo... – Naraku soltou uma risada convencida, enquanto observava a imagem do hanyou e seu grupo sendo exibida no espelho de Kanna.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru, Setsuna, Jyaken e Rin chegaram até um pequeno acampamento. Haviam alguns humanos, bandidos pelo jeito, e alguns youkais.

– Conheço aquele youkai, é o lacaio daquele que me matou. – Setsuna apontou para um pequeno youkai cobra e seguiu em sua direção.

– Jyaken, fique aqui com Rin. Vê se toma conta dela direito dessa vez. – Ordenou Sesshoumaru.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru. – Ficou observando Setsuna e Sesshoumaru seguirem na direção do acampamento e Rin estava dando tchauzinho para eles. – Por que você sempre tem este sorrisinho no rosto, menina?

– E por que o senhor nunca sorri, senhor Jyaken?

– Ora, mas eu... eu...

A pergunta da menina deixou o servo sem graça, mas ficou indignado com a observação seguinte dela.

– Será que o senhor Sesshoumaru gosta da senhorita Setsuna?

– Mas que pergunta é essa menina?

– Se eles ficassem juntos seria tão bom... – Rin agia como se estivesse visualizando um sonho.

– Hei, garota! Você está me escutando?

– Por que o senhor está tão bravo?

Ela olhou para ele de forma tão inocente que ele não pôde mais brigar com ela e resignou-se, sentando sobre a grama e cruzando os braços.

– Deixa para lá...

Enquanto isso, no acampamento, uma esfera de luz explode a fogueira e Setsuna e Sesshoumaru cercam o youkai.

– Quem são vocês? O meu mestre vai acabar com vocês! – Apesar do tom desafiador que tinha na voz, era visível o temor do youkai.

– Não me reconheces, servo? – Perguntou Setsuna. – Estavas presente quando teu mestre me deste o golpe mortal, bem aqui em meu peito... Acaso tantas foram as tuas vítimas que já não mais te lembras dos rostos?

O youkai olhou bem para Setsuna. Ela era familiar. Logo, imagens do massacre no feudo do lord lhe vieram a cabeça e ele se apavorou.

– É a filha do lord! Mas não pode ser! Você está morta! Está morta!

– Sim... eu estou morta... Onde estão teu mestre e o restante de teus comparsas?

– Se eu contar ele me matará!

Setsuna aproximou-se e, com uma das mãos na altura do peito, fez surgir dela outra esfera de luz.

– Minha esfera da alma pode fazer coisa muito pior do que só matar... Onde está o teu mestre?

Três dos bandidos avançaram por trás de Setsuna, mas Sesshoumaru retalhou os três com suas garras.

– Meu senhor... Estes não faziam parte da minha lista... – Disse ela friamente.

– Se estavam junto desse aí, não deviam ser boa coisa. Além do mais, enquanto não obtivermos o que queremos, não permitirei que ninguém toque num único fio de cabelo seu sequer. – Pegou o youkai pelo pescoço e o suspendeu no ar, encarando-o. – Agora responda à pergunta que ela lhe fez.

– Está bem! Meu mestre é o senhor Tatsuyo Matsumoto. Ele está pilhando um vilarejo ao leste, depois das montanhas. – Sesshoumaru o largou bruscamente e ele tratou de ajoelhar-se aos pés de Setsuna e pedir por clemência. – Perdão! Perdão, senhora! Eu não queria participar do ataque, mas eu fui obrigado...

– Aceito tuas desculpas... – Ainda de um jeito frio, ela virou-se e começou a se retirar do local.

– Setsuna... – Sesshoumaru percebeu algo estranho na jovem ruiva.

Subitamente, ela virou-se e encarou o youkai, enquanto este mantinha a cabeça baixa, ajoelhado no chão. Sesshoumaru pôde perceber algo diferente no olhar dela, algo que fez seu corpo gelar, como se o arrepio da morte passasse por ele e resolveu se afastar.

– Muito obrigado, senhora... – Continuava o pobre youkai a agradecer.

– De nada... Mas tuas desculpas não trarão minha vida de volta...

E ela ergueu sua mão e lançou sua esfera da alma. O youkai só teve tempo de levantar a cabeça e ver aquela energia em sua direção. Seu corpo foi completamente desintegrado, juntamente com os corpos dos bandidos que Sesshoumaru matou. Após vislumbrar a destruição causada, Setsuna retirou-se do local, seguida por Sesshoumaru.

– Gostei do seu estilo... – Elogiou ele, satisfeito.

– Verás muito mais, meu senhor... Quando eu encontrar Tatsuyo Matsumoto...

* * *

(x) Ofuda - Significa amuleto e é o nome dado aos pergaminhos mágicos que monges como Miroku utilizam. 


	7. Justiça ou Vingança?

**Capítulo 7 - Justiça ou Vingança?**

Seguindo a direção indicada pelo youkai, Sesshoumaru e Setsuna encontraram um vilarejo que estava sendo devastado por bandidos. Haviam corpos de camponeses pelo chão. Parte das casas estava queimada. Aquela cena trouxe lembranças a Setsuna. Sua família, seus amigos, seu lar. Fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente.

– Setsuna, você está bem?

– Que tipo de ser realiza tamanha monstruosidade?

– Eu... por exemplo. – Disse ele de forma natural. Pensou que Setsuna fosse ficar chocada, mas ao invés disso, ela sorriu, pela primeira vez desde que a encontrou.

– Vamos, meu senhor. – Segurou no braço dele. – É hora de retribuir o presente de aniversário que me foi dado por Tatsuyo...

Sesshoumaru e Setsuna se dirigiram ao centro do vilarejo. Lá encontraram cavalos, pilhas de objetos valiosos retirados das casas e mulheres e crianças amarradas. Os bandidos estavam reunidos, comendo e bebendo, ao redor de uma fogueira. Eram muitos, talvez uns cinqüenta ou sessenta. Havia um, com chapéu de pele e barba por fazer, que Setsuna reconheceu imediatamente. Era Tatsuyo Matsumoto e aquele era o mesmo bando que havia arrasado seu vilarejo.

– Queres participar, meu senhor? – Perguntou Setsuna a Sesshoumaru.

– Você me permite? – Tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto.

– Meu alvo, Tatsuyo Matsumoto, é aquele ali... Podes fazer o que tiveres vontade com os outros.

– Esperava que dissesse isso...

Entre um gole de sake (x) e outro, Tatsuyo percebeu Sesshoumaru e Setsuna se aproximarem e ordenou a seus capangas que os atacassem. Os dois aproximaram seus corpos, ficando de costas um para o outro.

– Isso vai ser divertido. – Sesshoumaru não fazia questão de esconder sua satisfação.

– Matar não é divertido, meu senhor...

– Primeiro você experimenta, Setsuna, depois me diga como se sentiu. – Avançou contra os bandidos.

Os pobres coitados, bêbados como estavam, não tiveram a menor chance. Para falar a verdade, não teriam chance nem mesmo sóbrios. Setsuna ficou observando Tatsuyo com tamanha frieza que ele se intimidou. Ele mandou outro bandido atacá-la que pulou sobre ela, mas passou direto, pois ela desmaterializou seu corpo. Setsuna ficou observando Sesshoumaru matar os outros. Apesar da frieza, ele tinha um brilho no olhar, era como se sentisse prazer ao matar. Então encarou o bandido apavorado no chão. Ele não estava presente quando ela foi morta, mas estava ali. Colocou a mão sobre seu próprio peito e pôde sentir o fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas pulsar como nunca havia pulsado antes. Seu rosto tornou-se sombrio.

– Esfera da alma...

O bandido foi desintegrado pela esfera de luz lançada por ela. Tatsuyo tentou correr, mas Setsuna criou uma barreira de energia, que o deteve. Parte dos bandidos que lutavam contra Sesshoumaru tentou detê-la, enquanto ela caminhava tranqüilamente na direção de Tatsuyo. Ela matou a todos sem sequer piscar. Sesshoumaru ficou observando-a, pois logo não havia mais bandidos, a não ser Tatsuyo, diante dela, implorando por sua vida. Não havia a menor sombra de compaixão no rosto dela e a mágoa estava presente em sua voz.

– Falas como um asno, comes como um porco e ages como um covarde! Dar-te-ei a mesma resposta que deste ao meu pai. Mas, primeiro, eu quero que sofras o que sofri e quero que carregues contigo este sofrimento por toda a eternidade.

– Seu... pai? – Tatsuyo estava confuso, além de bêbado, não se lembrava dela.

Setsuna colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Tatsuyo e ele pôde ver tudo o que aconteceu na noite em que ela foi morta, pelos olhos dela. Viu a si próprio assassinando a família e finalmente, deferindo o golpe que resultou na morte de Setsuna. Cada dor, cada sentimento, pôde sentir tudo invadindo sua mente e controlando seu corpo. Nada mais havia em sua mente a não ser aquelas dolorosas e tristes lembranças.

– A morte seria uma dádiva para ti, bandido... Vagarás por este mundo, como louco. A cada momento, reviverás a monstruosidade que me fizeste. Nunca mais terás um momento sequer de paz...

Tatsuyo revirou os olhos e caiu inconsciente, apenas para sonhar com os pesadelos de Setsuna. Ela por sua vez, olhou ao redor e notou os camponeses assustados, mulheres e crianças, amarrados. Ela não reconhecia seus rostos e ainda tinha aquele sentimento, ansiando por mais mortes. Alguma coisa dentro dela havia mudado. Percorrendo o local com olhar, localizou Sesshoumaru. Ele estava rodeado pelos corpos dos bandidos e olhava para ela intensamente.

– Agora está acabado, Setsuna.

– Mas ainda não é o bastante...

Havia um certo cansaço em sua voz e, como que hipnotizada por uma triste melodia, lançou várias esferas da alma sobre os camponeses, matado-os um a um. Por pouco Sesshoumaru também não foi atingido. Percebendo que ela estava fora de controle, movimentou-se, ágil como o vento, e parou diante dela, segurando suas mãos.

– Agora já chega... – Ficou observando o rosto de Setsuna. Ela parecia assustada e confusa, mas o reconheceu imediatamente.

Setsuna olhou ao redor e se deu conta do que havia feito. Lágrimas caíram de seus lindos olhos azuis.

– Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

Ela tornou a fitá-lo profundamente. Por um momento, Sesshoumaru se perdeu naqueles olhos e afastou as lágrimas que deles caíam com sua mão.

– Setsuna, por que está chorando? Já encontrou e puniu os culpados...

– Mas a que preço? Quantas vidas inocentes tirei? Eu não sei o que aconteceu... E também quase ceifei tua vida... – Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

Com o único braço que tinha, Sesshoumaru a envolveu e a aconchegou em seu peito. "Essa garota me causa uma sensação estranha..." Algumas casas ainda ardiam em chamas, enquanto dois ou três cavalos corriam amedrontados para fora da aldeia arrasada. Muito pouco também sobrara dos corpos das vítimas de Setsuna, apenas pedaços de armadura, ossos e a terra preta no solo queimado. Tatsuyo era o único sobrevivente, se é que assim o poderia chamar. Ele agonizava em seus pesadelos, caído ao chão, gemendo em desespero pelas memórias de Setsuna em sua mente. Sesshoumaru só poderia considerar a si próprio como sobrevivente.

– Vamos embora daqui, Setsuna...

Saíram do lugar deixando para trás o completo caos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ela está muito estranha...". Inu-Yasha ficava observando Kagome enquanto caminhavam. "Ela está me evitando".

– O que foi, Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou Kagome, sem encara-lo.

– Eu é que pergunto! Você tem ficado muito quieta, Kagome. E, além do mais... – Parou diante dela, mas ela novamente baixou o olhar. – ...É disso que eu estou falando... Você nem consegue me olhar nos olhos... Você se arrependeu, não foi?

– Ora, Inu-Yasha. É claro que não! Não diga bobagens... Eu só estou um pouco cansada, só isso... – Saiu de fininho e ficou do lado de Sango.

– Kagome... – Já estava ficando irritado, quando Miroku o interrompeu.

– Inu-Yasha, você não deve ficar apressando as coisas desse jeito... Tenha paciência...

– Hunf! Olha só quem fala. Você não sabe de nada, Miroku.

– Por acaso aconteceu mais alguma coisa além do fato de vocês estarem namorando?

A pergunta de Miroku tinha um ar bem malicioso e Inu-Yasha tratou de cobrir-lhe a boca, para que não fossem escutados pelos outros.

– Como é que você sabe disso?

– Sango me disse que viu vocês dois se beijando... Ou será que não foi só um beijo?...

– Do que você está falando, Miroku? Nós só dormimos juntos. – Percebeu que falou demais e tentou consertar a situação. – Mas nada aconteceu! Eu juro!

– Sei, sei... Eu também juro que nunca pedi a ninguém para ter um filho meu... Depois, eu é que sou o sem-vergonha! – Sua frase estava impregnada de ironia.

– Hei, Miroku! Não me compare a você!

Kagome, Sango e Shippou, que estavam mais à frente, ficaram observando os dois discutindo.

– Desde quando aqueles dois são tão amiguinhos, Kagome?

– Sei lá, Sango. Agora eles vivem de segredinhos...

Como que se houvesse levado um choque, Kagome sentiu um arrepio na espinha e caiu sobre os joelhos. Parecia que alguma coisa havia sugado suas energias. Só não desabou ao chão porque Sango a amparou.

– Kagome, o que foi?

– Kagome! – Grita um desesperado Shippou.

Miroku e Inu-Yasha esqueceram-se de sua pequena discussão e correram até Kagome e Inu-Yasha a ajudou a se levantar. Kirara se transformou para que Kagome pudesse se apoiar nela.

– Kagome, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha, visivelmente preocupado com ela.

– Tem... tem algo muito ruim... naquela direção... – Apontou um trilha adiante.

– Eu e Miroku vamos dar uma olhada. Sango, fique aqui e cuide da Kagome...

– Certo. – Respondeu Sango.

– Eu volto logo, Kagome...

– Tenha cuidado...

"Já que Miroku e Sango já sabem, não tem mais porque ficar fingindo." Pensando dessa forma, Inu-Yasha deu um beijo discreto nos lábios de Kagome e seguiu em frente. Todos, inclusive Kagome, ficaram surpresos com o gesto dele. Kagome, com um sorrisinho meio sem graça, teve que confessar o que todo mundo já sabia.

– Pois é... A gente está namorando...

– Que bom! Que bom! Agora vocês dois não vão mais brigar! – Shippou saltitava de alegria, talvez achando esse ser o fim do mau humor de Inu-Yasha.

– Humm, eu não sei não, Shippou... Geralmente namoros causam mais brigas... – Miroku percebeu que Sango o olhava furiosamente. – O que foi, Sango?

A exterminadora virou o rosto em sinal de desaprovação, ele só não tinha se apercebido do porquê. Então escutou Inu-Yasha mais adiante gritar.

– Miroku! Você vem ou vai deixar o trabalho duro todo para mim?

– Já estou indo!

Os dois seguiram na direção que Kagome indicou. Não demoraram muito para encontrar o primeiro acampamento que Sesshoumaru e Setsuna atacaram. Miroku notou várias manchas escuras pelo lugar, como se fossem de fogueiras. Elas exalavam tanta energia maligna que resolveu não se aproximar, mas pôde observar um pedaço de armadura e fragmentos de ossos sobre uma das manchas.

– É melhor não entrarmos neste acampamento, Inu-Yasha...

– Eu já percebi a energia desse lugar. Parece com aquela que encontramos no lugar onde Kagome lacrou Sesshoumaru, mas só que é muito mais forte.

– Isso foi obra daquele espírito...

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Está vendo aquelas manchas na terra. Eram corpos, foram incinerados até os ossos. O ódio dentro dela os incinerou. E também tem aquele símbolo naquele pedaço de armadura. É o símbolo de Tatsuyo Matsumoto, um bandido sem escrúpulos que nunca anda sozinho. Seu grupo deve ter mais de cinqüenta homens. E também usa youkais menores, como aranhas, cobras e lagartos, para espionar. Isso aqui devia ser um posto de vigília enquanto a maior parte do grupo saiu para pilhar alguma aldeia. Talvez Setsuna acredite que Matsumoto seja responsável pela morte de sua família.

– Então logo Sesshoumaru vai ter o que quer...

– Sesshoumaru?

– Sim, Miroku... O cheiro dele está nesse lugar. Ele está ajudando aquele fantasma a ter sua vingança para que ele possa ter a dele. Quando ela estiver satisfeita, ela vai dar a ele o fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

– E ele poderá tentar manejar a Tessaiga novamente!

– Vamos voltar para o vilarejo. Kagome não tem condições de ficar andando por aí. E se eles já chegaram até aqui, não vai demorar muito para virem atrás de nós.

* * *

(x) Sake - Tipo de vinho japonês 


	8. Querer

**Capítulo 8 - Querer...**

Sob o teto de uma noite estrelada, Rin estava brincando com o rosto de Jyaken, fazendo caretas, e depois foi brincar com as sombras que a fogueira fazia.

– Ai, menina, de onde você tira tanta energia? – Indagou um cansado Jyaken. – Já passou da hora de você ir dormir. Se o senhor Sesshoumaru pegar você acordada, vai arrancar a minha pele!

– Mas, senhor Jyaken, eu não consigo dormir enquanto o senhor Sesshoumaru não voltar! Já faz muito tempo que ele e a senhorita Setsuna saíram.

– Não precisa se preocupar mais Rin...

Sesshoumaru surgiu das sombras e Rin correu e o abraçou pelo joelho, mas logo o soltou ao notar que Setsuna não estava com ele.

– E a senhorita Setsuna?

– Ela está pensando em algumas coisas... Jyaken, por que Rin ainda está acordada?

– Ah... O senhor sabe como ela é geniosa...

– Rin, me responda uma coisa, o Jyaken aborrece você?

Jyaken ficou suando frio, pois ele realmente era muito ranzinza com ela. Era sempre Rin quem ficava puxando assunto, brincando com ele.

– O senhor Jyaken é a melhor babá do mundo! – Respondeu com um sorriso de um canto ao outro do rosto.

– Então está certo... Vá dormir, já é tarde... – Afastou-se.

A menina virou-se para Jyaken e comentou baixinho.

– Eu acho que o senhor Sesshoumaru e a senhorita Setsuna estão namorando escondidos... – Tinha um brilho nos olhos. – Isso é tão romântico!

– Não diga tanta besteira, garota! A propósito... obrigado por ter mentido para o senhor Sesshoumaru... Eu sei que eu sou um chato...

– Mas eu não menti! – Voltou a puxar o rosto de Jyaken. – Que fofinho!

– Pare com isso, menina! Meu rosto não é brinquedo!...

Sesshoumaru ficou observando os dois de uma certa distância e depois foi ver Setsuna. A encontrou sentada na relva, encostada em uma árvore, com sua esfera da alma em mãos. Quando se aproximou, a escutou sem querer.

– Eu sinto muito... – Ao perceber a presença de Sesshoumaru, ela desfez a esfera. – Por que me espionas? Acaso não confias em mim? Não irei fugir...

– Não estava espionando você... – Sentou-se ao lado dela. – Como você está?

– Isso não importa mais...

– Por mais estranho que pareça, importa para mim... – Os dois ficaram se olhando. Sesshoumaru ficou meio que sem graça e resolveu mudar de assunto. – O que é essa esfera da alma?

– É o coração da minha alma que eu exponho para atacar. Só posso usá-lo na forma de espírito. Ele é capaz de sugar as almas e destrói tudo em que toca.

– É um ataque meio suicida, não acha?

– Para mim não faz diferença. As almas ficam presas dentro da esfera, sofrendo eternamente o meu tormento. As mais fracas se dissolvem e são absorvidas por mim...

– E as mais fortes?

– Com o tempo, todas se tornam fracas... – Setsuna materializou-se e repousou sua cabeça sobre o colo de Sesshoumaru. – Não sei... o que aconteceu no vilarejo... mas jamais quis ferir-te...

O gesto dela o deixou surpreso e mais confuso ainda. Lembrou-se do beijo e da emoção trazida ao seu frio coração. "Que sensação é essa? Ela traz tanta ternura e calor ao meu coração. Mas não da mesma forma que Rin..." Deixou-se levar e timidamente começou a acariciar os cabelos de Setsuna. "Eu sei que partirá se o fragmento for retirado... Mas, eu não quero que parta... Quero que fique comigo..." Sesshoumaru colocou a mão sobre a Tenseiga e a sacou. Setsuna levantou-se, seguida de Sesshoumaru.

– O que vais fazer? Tua espada não pode curar-me...

Sesshoumaru não respondeu e ergueu sua espada. "Onde estão? Onde estão os emissários do outro mundo?" Tudo o que a Tenseiga mostrava a Sesshoumaru era o brilhante coração da alma de Setsuna. "Já entendi, Tenseiga... Não posso ressuscitá-la..." Baixou sua espada e a guardou. Olhou para Setsuna com grande tristeza e virou-se.

– Eu sinto muito, não posso devolver-lhe a vida...

– Tua espada não pode refazer meu corpo.

– Pensei que pudesse, já que está materializada...

– Esta casca não é um corpo de verdade...

– Mas parece... Eu queria que fosse... Nosso acordo está cancelado. Você não me deve mais nada. Está livre. – Começou a se afastar.

– Sesshoumaru... – Ele parou, mas não conseguia encará-la. – Estais enganado...

– Como assim?... – Virou-se e ela estava tão próxima que apoiou as mãos dela em seu peito. Setsuna aproximou seu rosto do dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Minha alma a ti pertence...

Sesshoumaru a abraçou como se fosse a última vez, mas não queria que fosse. Ela deslizou seu rosto pelo dele e sussurrou em seus lábios.

– Eu sempre estarei contigo...

Se beijaram apaixonadamente. Dessa vez, o beijo não o surpreendeu porque ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria. Somente a lua e as estrelas eram suas testemunhas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O grupo resolveu acampar durante aquela noite. Kagome, sentada diante da fogueira, observava a pobre e pequena Kirara respirar com dificuldade no colo de Sango. Parecia que o ar pesado daquele lugar também já a havia afetado. Era uma linda noite com uma meia-lua em um céu estrelado. Inu-Yasha sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

– Como você está se sentindo, Kagome?

– Já estou melhor, mas quanto antes sairmos desta floresta melhor. O ar aqui está insuportável. Kirara também está sentindo.

– Kirara é capaz de perceber o mal a uma longa distância. E também – Sango acariciava o pelo de Kirara, tentando confortá-la – é minha amiga. Não se preocupe, Kirara... amanhã, ao anoitecer, já estaremos longe desse lugar horrível.

Shippou tirava um cochilo. Miroku observava Inu-Yasha atentamente, tanto, que incomodou o hanyou.

– Hei, Miroku! Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

– Que jeito?

– Com essa cara de desconfiança, ora!

Miroku ficou observando o jeito que Inu-Yasha abraçava Kagome. Os dois pareciam namorados do tipo colegial, como andar de mãos dadas ou beijo na boca, mas sem língua.

– Inu-Yasha, nós precisamos conversar... – Levantou-se o monge.

– Bahh! Que tipo de conversa? – Não estava se importando.

– "Eu tenho que tirar uma com a cara dele...". É sobre 'aquilo' que você fez, sabe... Eu acho que você não vai querer discutir isso na frente das garotas.

– O quê! – Levantou-se irado o hanyou.

– Inu-Yasha, o que é 'aquilo'? – A pergunta de Kagome era inocente, ela realmente não havia entendido do que Miroku estava falando. Inu-Yasha tentou disfarçar e saiu arrastando Miroku pelo braço.

– Não é nada não, Kagome... Nós só vamos colocar o papo em dia, ta? Já voltamos! – Ambos sumiram na floresta.

– Sango, você pode me explicar o que foi isso? Do que é que o Miroku estava falando?

– Como é que eu vou saber, Kagome? Mas provavelmente deve ser alguma sem-vergonhice...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Você quer parar com essa história de 'aquilo', Miroku!

– Será que você pelo menos sabe o que é o 'aquilo' de que eu estou falando?

Inu-Yasha ficou meio sem graça.

– Bem... você sabe...

– É, eu sei... Minha dúvida é se você sabe...

O hanyou corou. "É mesmo, eu nunca fiz 'aquilo'...". Então sentiu a mão de Miroku sobre seu ombro.

– É, eu sabia que não...

Inu-Yasha se surpreendeu. Deu um pulo para trás e tentou contar vantagem.

– O quê! Ora, você está muito enganado, Miroku! Eu tenho ampla experiência no assunto!

– Me poupe, Inu-Yasha. Seu pai morreu quando você era um bebê e, pelo o que eu saiba, sua mãe não arrumou outra figura paterna...

– É claro que não!

– Então? Quando sua mãe morreu, você se isolou dos humanos e, quer saber? Eu acho que youkais não são o seu tipo...

Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços, com um ar desconfiado sobre o rumo daquela conversa.

– Humm... Continua... "Maldição! Como é que ele pode me conhecer tanto assim?".

– Com exceção de Kagome e Kikyou, você não demonstrou nenhum tipo de afeto 'mais íntimo' por outra humana, estou certo?

– "Agora eu pego ele!" Ora, Miroku, você esqueceu da Sango! – Percebeu que não convenceu porque Miroku continuou olhando para ele com o mesmo rosto amigável. – Continua...

– Eu acho que quando você e a Kikyou estavam começando a se entender, veio aquele Naraku e estragou tudo. Você ficou pregado numa árvore por cinqüenta anos... Eu tenho que te dar os parabéns, porque se fosse eu, já teria cortado os pulsos...

Inu-Yasha sentou-se na grama, de cabeça baixa e braços cruzados, estava arrasado.

– Continua...

Miroku sentou-se também, de frente para Inu-Yasha.

– Conclusão: você não tem experiência com garotas.

– Não tenho mesmo! – Estourou – Está satisfeito? Agora espalha isso por aí que eu te arrebento, ouviu?

– Inu-Yasha, eu estou querendo te ajudar... Você e a Kagome não vão ficar de beijinhos e abraços eternamente, não é? Chega um ponto num relacionamento que a coisa fica mais séria, me entende?

– E você que ser o 'expert' que vai me ensinar, não é mesmo? – Perguntou o hanyou com um certo tom de deboche.

– E por que não? Sou seu amigo, sou mais experiente...

– Mais experiente? – Inu-Yasha atentou-se então e começou a se interessar pelo assunto.

– É claro! Para a falar verdade, foram tantas vezes que já perdi as cont...

– Ta, ta, me poupe dessa parte...

– Bem, então vamos direto ao assunto... Só quero ressaltar que não existe um manual para essas coisas... O importante é que seja feito com amor, o restante acaba fluindo naturalmente... Eu só vou te dar algumas dicas...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Puxa! Como vocês demoraram! Que conversa longa!

– É que eu precisava pedir uns conselhos para o Inu-Yasha...

Deu um tapinha nas costas de Inu-Yasha, que mudo chegou, mudo sentou-se junto da fogueira, longe de Kagome, e mudo continuou. Estava completamente sem graça e não conseguia encarar Kagome.

– Que tipo de conselho? – Perguntou uma desconfiada Kagome.

– Eu queria aprender a manejar uma espada, só isso.

– Todo esse mistério por causa disso?

– Pois é, – o monge olhou para Inu-Yasha – é que eu sou muito tímido. Cadê a Sango?

– Foi buscar água fresca no rio para Kirara.

– Eu vou lá ajudá-la... – Saiu.

Kagome ficou observando Miroku desaparecer na escuridão da floresta. Então percebeu que Inu-Yasha a olhava de um jeito muito estranho.

– O que foi, Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha se atrapalhou todo e voltou a olhar para a fogueira.

– Nada... "Aquele monge de uma figa! Como é que ele pôde me dizer aquelas coisas? Que cara de pau! Como é que eu vou encarar a Kagome agora? Maldição!"

– Inu-Yasha... vamos dormir, eu estou com sono... E agora que eles já sabem, não tem problema você dormir do meu lado...

"Dormir é a última coisa que eu queria fazer com você, Kagome... Ai! Mas o que eu estou pensando? Virei outro Miroku!" Levantou-se rapidamente e subiu em uma árvore próxima.

– Ehh... Eu não estou com sono, então você pode ir dormir que eu vou ficar vigiando... Boa noite...

Kagome ficou olhando para Inu-Yasha enquanto ele se acomodava no galho mais alto. "Mas o que deu nele?", pensou ela meio confusa.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sango estava sentada sobre uma pedra, ao lado do rio, admirando as estrelas. Lembrou-se de Inu-Yasha beijando Kagome e pensou alto.

– Queria que o Miroku fosse assim...

– Assim como, Sango? – Sentou-se ao lado dela, deixando-a visivelmente sem graça.

– Nada... Isso não é jeito de se aproximar de uma exterminadora.

– A única coisa que você poderia quebrar seria o meu coração... – Disse ele enquanto a abraçava.

– Você só tem conversa... O que você e Inu-Yasha tanto conversavam?

– Coisas de homens... Mas deixa isso para lá, nós agora estamos sozinhos...

– Sei... – Soltou-se do abraço e fechou a cara. – Você só se aproxima de mim quando não tem ninguém por perto... Eu acho que você não está me levando a sério!

– A sério? Ah... Sango, mil perdões! Não percebi que você já estava pronta! – Ajoelhou-se de frente para Sango, limpou a garganta e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas. – Sango, você quer se casar comigo?

Sango sentiu seu rosto queimar e quase teve um troço com o susto. "Ele não pode estar falando sério, mas isso também não é uma coisa com a qual se brinque..."

– Ah? O quê? Sim, quer dizer, não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Miroku! Por que você tem sempre que levar tudo ao pé da letra?

– Se você não quer se casar, por mim tudo bem. Eu aceito só morar junto, ou umas visitas... – Recebeu a mão de Sango no meio da cara. – Ai, ai... Bem que meu pai dizia que as mulheres são muito complicadas...

Sango deu de ombros, ajoelhou-se de frente para ele e tomou as mãos dele entre as suas.

– Miroku, eu adoraria me casar com você... Mas eu ainda preciso salvar o que restou da minha antiga família antes de querer começar uma nova, você entende?

– Eu entendo.

– Mas eu também não quero ter que esperar que todo mundo vá dormir, para que você me abrace e me beije...

– Um namoro... É coisa nova para mim, mas... está certo...

– Viu como é bom conversar de vez em quando?

– É, pois é...

Ficaram se olhando e, de repente, o silêncio tomou conta do local, a exceção do vento que soprava.

– Chega de conversa. – Finalizou a exterminadora.

– Concordo plenamente.

Abraçaram-se e se beijaram. Shippou surgiu de detrás da pedra, juntamente com Kirara, dando um susto nos dois.

– Que agarramento todo é esse? – Perguntou inocentemente o filhote de raposa.

– Shippou! – Exclamou o monge. – Você deveria se envergonhar de ficar espionando os adultos!

E, com seu jeito irônico de sempre, Shippou analisou a situação.

– Se eu deveria ter vergonha, imagine vocês dois...

Só então Sango e Miroku perceberam que ainda estavam abraçados e se desvencilharam.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse dormindo? – Miroku tentou mudar o assunto.

– Vocês estão sempre achando que eu estou dormindo... Kagome me pediu para vir porque vocês estavam demorando muito!

– Ah, sim claro... E deixou ela sozinha com Inu-Yasha...

– Errado, monge! – Uma rajada de vento surgiu do nada e os lançou do outro lado da margem do rio. Puderam em seguida notar Kagura descendo em sua pena voadora. – Vocês é que estão sozinhos!


	9. Explosão De Sentimentos

**Capítulo 9 - Explosão De Sentimentos**

Kagome acordou com a mão de Inu-Yasha em seu ombro.

– Ah?... O que foi, Inu-Yasha?...

– Temos que conversar, Kagome...

– Inu-Yasha, o que é que você tem? Se comportou estranho a noite toda...

– É que... – Suas orelhas sentiram algo. Ficou olhando na direção do rio. – Estou escutando barulho de vento...

– Vento?

– Kagura! – Ambos pareceram ter o mesmo pressentimento.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Shippou, Kirara e Miroku caíram um pouco mais afastados de Sango, que bateu de costas contra uma árvore e se apoiou nela para ficar de pé.

– Sua... maldita... – Balbuciou a exterminadora.

– O que foi, exterminadora? – Ironizou Kagura. – Parece que você não é grande coisa sem aquela sua arma, não é mesmo? Morra! Dança das lâminas de vento...

Sango viu as lâminas de vento de Kagura irem em sua direção. Miroku levantou-se e a abraçou contra a árvore, protegendo-a com seu próprio corpo.

– Hunf... Idiota... – Resmungou Kagura, enquanto fazia um jeito de desdém.

Os olhos de Sango encheram-se de lágrimas, enquanto se abraçava ao monge.

– Miroku... mas... por quê?

– Porque... eu... te amo... Sango... – Ele acabou desmaiando por causa dos ferimentos. Sango o segurou e, lentamente, o colocou no chão.

– Miserável... Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Kagura!

– Só que você não vai viver muito para isso... – Levantou novamente sua mão para atacar Sango. De repente, uma flecha iluminada cruzou as árvores e acertou a mão direita de Kagura que segurava o leque, destruindo-a. – Mas o quê? – Viu que Inu-Yasha e Kagome estavam atrás de si. – Parece que a sua pontaria melhorou...

– Eu andei praticando...

– Deixa isso comigo agora, Kagome! – O hanyou sacou a Tessaiga, mas percebeu que Kagura ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso cínico. – Kagome, cuidado... Parece que ela ainda tem algum trunfo guardado...

A mestra dos ventos abaixou-se e pegou seu leque com a mão esquerda.

– Idiotas, só porque perdi uma das mãos, não quer dizer que não possa criar mais vento!

Inu-Yasha, percebendo que Kagura estava mais fraca, deu um sorriso encarando a youkai.

– Hei, Kagura! Se lembra da primeira vez que eu usei a Tessaiga contra você? Tive que usar o braço esquerdo porque o direito estava quebrado, por isso não consegui controlar todo o poder da Ferida do Vento... Assim como você agora, que apesar de poder manejar seu leque, não pode controlar todos os ventos! – Ele podia ver as nuvens de energia sinistra se chocando e formando a Ferida do Vento.

– NÃÃOOO! – Ela tentou se livrar, mas o golpe da Tessaiga arrastou Kagura rio acima e finalmente a destruiu.

Kagome correu e pulou no pescoço dele, dando-lhe um beijo, o que o deixou ruborizado.

– Inu-Yasha! Você conseguiu!

– É, pois é... – Olhou preocupado para o outro lado da margem do rio onde estavam Sango e os outros. – Hei, Sango! Vocês estão bem?

– Eu estou bem, mas Kirara e Shippou estão desacordados e Miroku está muito ferido!

– Eu vou até aí buscar vocês! – Sentiu que o chão começava tremer e começou a escutar um barulho como o de um terremoto. – Mas o que...

Antes que se desse conta, viu toneladas de água descerem pelo fluxo do rio. A parte superior do rio era uma nascente em um morro formando um lago. O golpe da Tessaiga destruiu a parede que represava toda aquela água. Abraçou-se a Kagome e cravou sua espada no chão, mas foi inútil, pois as águas eram muito fortes. Os dois acabaram sendo arrastados pela correnteza. Por pouco Sango e os outros também não foram levados.

– Inu-Yasha! Kagome! – A exterminadora deixou lágrimas escaparem enquanto assistia impotente seus amigos serem arrastados pelas águas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Inferno! – Naraku sentia dores horríveis. Abriu sua mão e observou o coração de Kagura se desfazer. – Não pode ser! Aquela idiota! Deixou-se destruir por aquele maldito hanyou! Jamais pensei que estivesse tão ligado a elas... – Ficou olhando para o coração de Kanna em sua outra mão, sem perceber que era secretamente observado por ela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Apesar da maior parte do volume da água ter se acomodado, o rio continuava ainda muito tortuoso, arrastando Inu-Yasha e Kagome, que estava desacordada. Ele lutava contra a correnteza, tentando chegar até a margem, mas só podia nadar com um braço, pois tinha que segurar Kagome. Percebeu que a frente havia uma queda d'água. Tentou escapar, mas acabou caindo. Por sorte, havia um galho de uma árvore, preso a lateral da queda d'água, no qual ele se agarrou com Kagome.

Só então pôde perceber a altura em que estava. Era tão alto que o rio, lá embaixo, parecia ter a largura de seu braço. Era um lindo vale verdejante e Inu-Yasha pôde ver os primeiros raios de sol surgirem no horizonte. Havia lutado contra o rio a noite toda e estava cansado. Precisava encontrar um local seguro para descansar e cuidar de Kagome. Foi então que notou lá embaixo uma cabana e resolveu descer até lá.

A cabana tinha um aspecto abandonado, pelo menos por muitos anos.

– Nossa, que porcaria! Parecia muito melhor lá de cima... Hei! Tem alguém em casa! – Seus gritos espantaram alguns morcegos do telhado. – Eu acho que não...

Olhou dentro da casa de um cômodo só, mas não havia ninguém. Colocou Kagome em um canto e resolveu vasculhar a casa e a área ao redor, só para ter certeza de que era seguro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente. Ficou observando a luz avermelhada do sol poente que atravessava as arestas da velha parede. "Que lugar é esse? Onde está Inu-Yasha?" Sentou-se lentamente, pois se sentia um pouco tonta. Porém sua tontura passou quando percebeu que estava nua, envolta no casaco de Inu-Yasha.

Lá fora, dentro do rio e sem camisa, Inu-Yasha tentava pegar um peixe. Quando finalmente conseguiu, assustou-se com Kagome gritando.

– Kagome! – Ele se descuidou e o peixe acabou escapando de suas mãos, dando-lhe umas rabadas no rosto. – Maldição! Eu vou acabar com a sua raça! – Escutou outro grito de Kagome. – Kagome! O que foi? – Entrou pela porta tão afobado que acabou quebrando-a. – Você está bem?

– SENTA! – Ele caiu de cara no chão, quebrando alguns dos tacos do piso de madeira. – O que foi que você fez?

– Eu também queria saber! – Com a cara colada no chão.

– Não se faça de engraçadinho! Como você pôde se aproveitar de mim enquanto eu estava desacordada?

– Mas do que é que você está falando, Kagome? – Tirando o rosto do chão.

– Disso aqui! – Apontava ela para o casaco dele, enquanto se mantinha enrolada no mesmo. Ele, por sua vez, sentou-se encostado à parede perto da porta e cruzou os braços.

– E você queria que eu deixasse você com aquela roupa molhada?

– Mas o seu casaco também deveria estar molhado!

– Meu casaco é especial, já te disse isso! Ele é praticamente impermeável! O deixei do lado de fora e quando estava seco, cobri você e tirei aquele seu quimono, que ainda estava ensopado...

– E foi só isso? – Ela estava começando a se arrepender de ter brigado com ele, porém não queria dar o braço a torcer. – Mas você não devia ter me deixado desse jeito! E se alguém entrasse aqui?

– Eu não queria te acordar... E esse lugar está abandonado, ninguém vem aqui há anos!

Só então ela se apercebeu do ambiente. Estava tudo velho e empoeirado, exceto pelo lugar onde ela estava.

– É que este cantinho está tão limpo...

– Você acha que eu ia deixar você dormir num lugar imundo?...

Kagome sentiu uma pontada de remorso no peito. Ele tentou fazer de tudo para que ela ficasse mais confortável e ela só fez brigar com ele.

– Desculpe... Não quis...

– Eu já volto... – Levantou-se e saiu. Depois de alguns minutos retornou com as roupas de Kagome secas e dobradas e sua camisa, repleta de frutas. – Você deve estar com fome, dormiu o dia todo...

– Obrigada... – Ela ficou completamente corada. Enquanto comiam, Inu-Yasha não tirava os olhos dela, mas Kagome não conseguia encará-lo. Estava cheia de vergonha pelo modo como o tratara. – A propósito, Inu-Yasha, antes que a Kagura atacasse, você disse que queria conversar comigo. O que era?

Ele corou ao lembrar-se do motivo de tanto querer falar com ela. Mas depois de tudo o que passaram, aquela não era a hora de se conversar sobre o assunto.

– Ah... Deixa para lá... – Depois que comeram, ficaram se entreolhando. – O que foi?

– É que você parece um pouco cansado...

– Eu ainda não tive tempo de descansar...

– Você quer descansar um pouco no meu colo?...

Ela se recostou na parede para que ele deitasse em seu colo. Após alguns minutos ali, ele não conseguia adormecer. Sentia o calor, o cheiro dela e isso tudo o estava atormentando. Tinha que sair dali. Levantou-se rapidamente.

– Eu vou lá fora.

– Por quê? Eu já me desculpei, mas você continua me tratando como se me quisesse longe...

Ela se levantou também e ele, em um impulso, virou-se e a abraçou.

– Eu não quero estar longe de você, muito pelo contrário. Quero tanto estar com você que chega a doer aqui dentro do meu peito, mas...

Foi interrompido por um beijo. Um beijo que começou tímido, mas que pouco a pouco, foi se intensificando, como se tirassem da boca um do outro o ar que necessitavam para viver.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome acordou com o barulho da chuva sobre o telhado. Já era tarde da noite e os trovões iluminavam o local de vez em quando. "Será que foi tudo um sonho?" Olhou ao redor. Parte das roupas de Inu-Yasha estavam lá, mas ele não. Sorriu para si mesma. "Não foi um sonho... Realmente aconteceu! Mas aonde será que ele foi com esse tempo?" Enrolou-se no casaco dele e deu uma olhada discreta pela porta. O lugar realmente era um deserto, mas era lindo. Uma imensa cachoeira caía, alimentando o rio que seguia ao horizonte. Árvores gigantescas cercavam as margens do rio tornando aquele local bem seguro. Inu-Yasha estava sentado dentro do rio, muito calmo, como se estivesse meditando, apesar da chuva que caía sobre sua cabeça. Ela resolveu sair na chuva também e sentou-se atrás dele. Estendeu sua mão para tocá-lo, mas ele percebeu sua presença antes que o fizesse.

– Kagome...

– Eu não fiz nenhum barulhinho, está chovendo muito e você ainda conseguiu me notar. – Abraçou-o por trás e recostou a cabeça nas costas dele.

– Você jamais passaria desapercebida por mim... – Colocou sua mão sobre as dela que envolviam sua cintura.

– O que você está fazendo aqui fora com esse tempo, meu amor?

– Estava tentando pegar aquele miserável daquele peixe. Riu da minha cara o dia inteiro e ainda por cima... Do que foi que você me chamou?

– Meu amor. Por quê? Não posso?

– É que ninguém nunca me chamou desse jeito antes... é novidade para mim... Tudo é novidade...

– E o que vai acontecer quando você se cansar da novidade?

– Eu nunca vou me cansar de você!

Ele a puxou para frente de seu corpo e a colocou sentada em seu colo. Começaram a se beijar e a rolar pela margem do rio. A chuva caía sobre seus corpos, mas nem por isso diminuía o calor que sentiam. Deitaram-se lado a lado, de mãos dadas. A chuva foi diminuindo até cessar completamente.

– Depois me lembra de agradecer ao Miroku pelos conselhos que ele te deu...

– Você sabia o tempo todo? – Disse ele, completamente sem graça e corado.

– É claro! Estava escrito no seu rosto.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se com um sorriso e a pegou no colo.

– Vamos lá para dentro, aqui fora vai esfriar e, além do mais, tem outros conselhos que eu queria por em prática...


	10. O Desejo De Ficar Juntos E O Segredo Do ...

**Capítulo 10 - O Desejo De Ficar Juntos E O Segredo Do Koto-dama**

– Aii... minha cabeça... O que aconteceu?

– Miroku! Graças a Deus! Você acordou... – Sango havia retornado para o acampamento, arrastando Miroku, Shippou e Kirara e estivera cuidando dos ferimentos de todos. – Nunca mais faça isso... Achei que você não voltaria mais para mim...

– Você achou que eu ia morrer com um ventinho à toa? – Percebeu que estava despido do peito para cima. – E pelo jeito você aproveitou bastante... Podia ter pelo menos esperado eu acordar...

Ela estava tão feliz por vê-lo acordado que até perdoou o comentário.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo... Eu tinha que cuidar dos seus ferimentos, não dava para fazer isso com você vestido!

O monge sentou-se, colocando a mão sobre a coxa e fazendo uma expressão de dor.

– Como isso dói!

– Deixa eu ver... – Percebeu que não havia nenhum ferimento. – Miroku... Você só agiu assim para que eu pegasse na sua perna?

– Na verdade, eu queria outra coisa...

– Não se atreva...

Ela levantou a mão para acerta-lo com um belo tapa, mas apenas manteve em posição. Ele tratou de proteger-se erguendo os braços diante do rosto.

– Ta bom, ta bom... – Olhou ao redor e notou Shippou e Kirara dormindo. – Como eles estão?

– Estão bem, na medida do possível. Estou mais preocupada com Kagome e Inu-Yasha... – O semblante da exterminadora tornou-se triste.

– Onde eles estão, Sango? – Ela olhava para ele e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Sango...

Ela o abraçou e desatou a chorar em seu peito. Como Miroku não sabia o que tinha acontecido, resolveu esperar que ela se acalmasse para perguntar. Percebeu que o tempo clareava e um novo dia chegava. Kirara acordou, se espreguiçou e começou a lamber o rosto de Shippou.

– Sai, Kirara... Me deixa! Eu estou com sono... – Reclamou o pequenino.

Irritada, Kirara começou a puxar o rabo de Shippou para forçá-lo a acordar.

– Kirara, eu já dis... – Abriu os olhos e percebeu que Miroku estava acordado. – Miroku! Que bom! Você está vivo! – Pulou no pescoço dele e Sango virou o rosto para que ele não visse suas lágrimas.

– É... eu estou vivo sim... Só não sei se vou continuar... com você pendurado no meu pescoço!

– Desculpa, desculpinha! Sango, onde estão Kagome e Inu-Yasha?

– Por aí, eu acho... Por que você não vai pegar um pouco de água limpa para mim? Preciso trocar os curativos do Miroku.

– Ta bom! – Pegou uma garrafa. – Eu já volto! – E saiu saltitante de felicidade. Miroku ficou olhando para Sango com semblante sério.

– Ele ainda não sabe, não é? – Ela somente concordou com a cabeça. – Quanto tempo eu estive dormindo?

– Fomos atacados na outra noite. Você dormiu durante o restante da noite, o dia inteiro e essa noite que passou...

– Será que agora você consegue me contar o que aconteceu, Sango?

Ela não queria que Shippou a ouvisse então o abraçou suavemente e contou-lhe, ao pé do ouvido, o que acontecera. A cada palavra ele ficava mais indignado e revoltado.

– Sango... Temos que contar ao Shippou, ele não vai ser enganado para sempre...

– Mas ele vai sofrer tanto... E eu ainda tenho esperanças de que eles ainda possam... – Tornou chorar e ele a abraçou fortemente.

– Eu também quero ter essa esperança, mas se não for o caso, ele vai ter que saber... De qualquer forma, temos que procurá-los, nem que seja para lhes dar um enterro decente...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mais um dia estava terminando. Kagome estava à beira do rio, com os pés descalços dentro d'água, brincando. Inu-Yasha saiu da cabana se espreguiçando e bocejando. Por alguns instantes, ficou parado observando a luz avermelhada do final da tarde iluminando-a. Depois, foi até ela a abraçou por trás.

– Bom dia, meu amor! Dormiu bem? – Disse ela.

– Sim, mas você me deixou dormir muito tempo...

– Não tive coragem de acordar você... Eu acho que já está na hora de irmos procurar Sango e os outros. Estou preocupada com eles...

– Está certo, mas vamos fazer isso pela manhã. Já está escurecendo...

Ficaram assim, lado a lado, observando o pôr-do-sol.

– Sabe, Inu-Yasha... Eu não me importaria de passar o resto da minha vida assim, com você...

– Eu também quero muito isso, Kagome... Mas antes nós temos que encontrar todos os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

– Eu sei... – Tinha uma certa tristeza no olhar.

– O que foi? Alguma coisa errada?

– Não... – Virou o rosto para não encará-lo. – Está tudo bem...

Ele segurou o rosto dela e o virou, fazendo-a encará-lo.

– Você sempre diz que está tudo bem quando eu sei que não está... Kagome, por acaso você se arrependeu?

– Não é isso! – O abraçou. – Eu não me arrependi... Eu te quero muito, Inu-Yasha...

– Então, qual é o problema?

– É que eu tenho tido esse pressentimento ruim o tempo todo... Não é só o fato do Naraku estar ficando mais forte... Mas, de alguma forma, a história dessa alma, o fragmento que a está corrompendo... – O encarou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Nada de bom vem da Jóia de Quatro Almas! Tenho medo de que quando usá-la para se tornar um youkai completo, ela mude o seu coração...

– Isso... não vai acontecer, Kagome...

– Mas...

Ele afastou as lágrimas do rosto dela com sua mão e ficou acariciando-o.

– Eu não quero mais usar a Jóia de Quatro Almas... A única razão de ainda não ter destruído os fragmentos que encontramos é porque podemos usá-los para atrair aquele miserável do Naraku. Quando eu conseguir finalmente matá-lo, destruirei a Jóia de Quatro Almas e seu poder nunca mais será usado para o mal novamente... A única coisa que eu quero é ficar com você para sempre, Kagome...

– Inu-Yasha...

Abraçaram-se fortemente. Enquanto isso, o peixinho ficava rodeando os pés de Kagome. Quando Inu-Yasha percebeu sua presença, pulou dentro d'água que nem louco atrás dele.

– Agora eu te pego, seu miserável! Vou te ensinar a rir da minha cara!

Ela ficou observando aquela cena com um grande sorriso.

– Inu-Yasha, você sabia que quando se quer pegar um peixe, você deve fazer o máximo de silêncio para não espantá-lo?

– Espantá-lo? Nem a cara feia do Naraku iria espantar esse peixe sem vergonha! Bateu na minha cara e ainda por cima voltou só para me provocar! Ele é muito abusado!

– Inu-Yasha, é só um peixe! – Respirou fundo. – Anda, venha cá... Eu quero fazer uma coisa...

– Que coisa? – Tinha um tom malicioso e sentou-se de frente para ela.

– Não é nada disso... Será que você não tem outra coisa na sua cabeça? – Colocou as duas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e segurou o colar Nenju (x). – Sabe, aquele dia que o vovô Myouga contou sobre Setsuna, eu já havia conversado mais cedo com a vovó Kaede sobre o seu colar. E ela me ensinou o segredo do koto-dama (x).

– E para que você aprendeu isso, Kagome? Por acaso vai colocar um colar no Shippou também?

– Você não entendeu... – Suspirou ela. – Ela não só me ensinou como colocá-lo, mas também como retirá-lo...

Ele respirou fundo, segurou as mãos dela e as afastou do colar.

– Não quero que você faça isso... – Levantou-se e saiu caminhando em direção à floresta.

– Mas, porquê? Não tem mais sentido você usá-lo!

Inu-Yasha parou, mas não se virou para encará-la.

– Se você ainda estiver com essa idéia na cabeça quando nós voltarmos para o vilarejo, então tudo bem. Mas eu não quero que você faça nada por mim desse jeito, Kagome... Você não tem nenhuma obrigação...

– Mas eu não me sinto obrigada!

– Mesmo assim... – Continuou seguindo para a floresta. – Eu vou pegar alguma coisa que ande pela terra para o jantar, já que eu não consigo pegar o que nada. Fique na cabana enquanto isso. Eu não demoro...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sango, Miroku e Shippou seguiam montados em Kirara, acompanhando o fluxo do rio, procurando por Kagome e Inu-Yasha. Shippou tinha os olhos inchados de tanto que já tinha chorado. Sango pediu a Kirara que descesse, pois a luz do sol já havia ido embora e eles não iriam encontrar nada naquela escuridão.

Shippou nada disse e foi dormir abraçado com Kirara. Ainda estava zangado com Sango por ela ter mentido para ele. Mas, apesar da zanga do menor, Sango sabia que havia feito o certo ao seguir o conselho de Miroku e contar a ele o que havia acontecido. Enquanto Miroku arrumava a cama, Sango ficou observando o vidrinho com os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Eles haviam ficado na mochila de Kagome e por sorte as águas do rio não alcançaram o acampamento onde estavam.

– Você não quer descansar um pouco? – Perguntou o monge, preocupado com ela.

– Tudo por causa dessa maldita Jóia de Quatro Almas... Quando é que isso vai terminar? Eu estou cansada de ver a morte das pessoas que eu amo...

– Nós não temos certeza se eles estão mortos.

– Se você tivesse visto a força daquelas águas não teria tanta esperança...

– A esperança é tudo o que nos resta... Guarda isso e vem dormir um pouco.

Ela recolocou os fragmentos na mochila e deitou-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o. Assim que os primeiros raios de sol surgiram, eles levantaram acampamento e continuaram sua busca.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome ficou olhando para o alto da cachoeira.

– Como é que nós vamos subir, Inu-Yasha?

– Ora, nós descemos não foi?

– Bem, eu estava desmaiada, se lembra?

– Sobe nas minhas costas que eu levo você.

Com ela nas costas, o hanyou deu uma dúzia de pulos pelas rochas que sobressaltavam do paredão ao lado da cachoeira e chegou ao topo. Lá no alto, Kagome desceu das costas dele e ambos pararam para admirar a paisagem de mãos dadas.

– Kagome! Inu-Yasha! – Gritou uma voz feminina muito familiar.

Quando olharam na direção de onde vinha a voz, viram Sango, Miroku e Shippou descendo em Kirara. Todos se abraçaram e comemoram estarem juntos novamente.

– Parece que aquele rio não foi suficiente para você, não é Inu-Yasha? – Comentou o monge.

– Ora, Miroku! Quem você está pensando que eu sou? Você, pelo contrário, parece que levou uma surra da Kagura... – Nessa brincadeira, deu um tapa nas costas de Miroku, sem perceber que ele estava todo machucado, afinal, ele só podia ver os curativos do rosto. Ficou preocupado quando Miroku caiu de joelhos. – Miroku! Desculpe! Eu não sabia que você estava tão mau assim!

Miroku, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Eu sabia que você ia cair nessa...

– Ora, seu... – Grasnou o irado hanyou.

Sango observava com alegria a cena.

– Esses dois... – Comentou ela para Kagome ao seu lado.

– Eu acho que é a maneira deles dizerem que estavam preocupados com o bem-estar um do outro... – Sorriu para a amiga, que retribuiu com outro sorriso.

* * *

(x) Colar Nenju é um colar em forma de rosário ao redor do pescoço de Inu-Yasha, que tem por função "acalma-lo".

(x) Koto-dama é o termo dado à palavra que ativa o colar que Inu-Yasha tem preso ao redor do pescoço. Esse artifício foi criado por Kaede e dado a Kagome para acalmar Inu-Yasha quando ele se exaltasse.


	11. Um Plano Contra Setsuna

**Capítulo 11 - Um Plano Contra Setsuna**

O grupo chegou ao vilarejo no começo da tarde e contaram a Kaede o que tinha acontecido. Dentro da cabana da velha sacerdotisa começaram a elaborar uma armadilha.

– Hum... Eu posso fazer uma poção e um feitiço para proteger o vilarejo e todos que estiverem dentro... Deixando apenas um único local como passagem pelo qual esse espírito será obrigado a passar... – Concluiu a velha senhora.

– E quando ela passar eu acabo com ela!

– Não é assim tão fácil, Inu-Yasha. Nós estamos falando de um espírito com um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Só podemos combater um poder espiritual com outro poder espiritual.

– Entendi, eu ajudo a senhora com a poção. – Disse Miroku.

– Eu também posso ajudar! – Completou Kagome.

– Provavelmente será uma luta entre nós três e Setsuna, portanto, Kagome, eu aconselho que você e Miroku descansem para reporem suas energias. Sango, Shippou e Inu-Yasha podem me ajudar com a poção. Vou precisar de muita quantidade para poder cercar todo este lugar. Vamos começar com o feitiço amanhã de manhã, assim que o sol nascer.

Miroku e Kagome saíram da cabana e Inu-Yasha ficou olhando para a porta.

– O que foi, Inu-Yasha?

– Nada, velha Kaede! – Encostou-se na parede, cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. "Droga! Eu queria ficar com a Kagome...".

Sango então cochichou algo no ouvido de Kaede que fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

– Inu-Yasha... – Começou Kaede. – Eu acho melhor você ficar protegendo Kagome enquanto a poção não estiver pronta.

– Hei, o que vocês duas estão tramando? – Perguntou ele, com ar desconfiado.

– Pode ir, Inu-Yasha. – Disse Sango com um sorriso. – Na verdade, só vamos precisar de você para carregar os barris com a poção.

– Já que vocês estão dizendo... – Saiu com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

Ao sair da cabana, Inu-Yasha encontrou Kagome sob a velha cerejeira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

– Você não devia se afastar de nós, Kagome... Onde está Miroku?

– Ele foi se purificar para o feitiço.

– Você não deveria estar fazendo o mesmo?

– Eu vou esperar para fazer junto com a vovó Kaede. – Tinha um tom meio sério. – Inu-Yasha, eu estive pensando... sobre o seu colar...

– Lá vem você com essa conversa de novo...

– Eu acho que você não quer que eu tire o colar porque você está com a consciência pesada... Porque você mentiu para mim, não é?

Ele ficou surpreso com a pergunta dela.

– O quê? Como assim?

– Sabe, quando eu estava desacordada e você trocou a minha roupa molhada...

– Eu não sei do que você está falando, Kagome... – Cruzou os braços e fez gênero de ofendido, o que a deixou meio irritada.

– Inu-Yasha! Você disse que não tinha feito nada!

– E não fiz mesmo! – Baixou o olhar e ficou meio sem graça. – Quer dizer...

Kagome cruzou os braços e olhou para ele com a maior desaprovação.

– O que foi que você fez?

– Bem... Eu... eu acho que eu dei uma olhada...

– Você o quê?

– Ora, Kagome, que diferença isso faz agora?

– Não é isso, Inu-Yasha! O fato é que você mentiu para mim!

– Hunf! – Virou o rosto. – Eu nunca disse que não tinha olhado!

– Grr... Você é impossível! – Levantou-se aborrecida.

– Hei, Kagome! Aonde você vai?

– Não quero falar com você agora!

Ela saiu de perto dele e entrou na cabana onde havia deixado suas coisas. Ele permaneceu onde estava, com um ar de arrependido.

– Mas eu não fiz por mal...

Ele teve vontade de ir atrás dela, mas pensou melhor e percebeu que aquela não era uma boa hora para discussões. Retornou para a cabana de Kaede com o mau-humor costumeiro. Aborreceu-se ainda mais por causa dos olhares curiosos de todos dentro da cabana.

– O que é que vocês estão olhando? Só vim ver se podia ajudar em alguma coisa!

– Achávamos que você estivesse com Kagome... – Disse Miroku.

– Nós não nascemos colados, sabia? E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar se purificando?

– Credo, Inu-Yasha! Que mau-humor! Eu só vim pegar umas ervas com a senhora Kaede.

– Ora, vê se não me amola então! – Sentou-se de braços cruzados, emburrado em um canto.

– Ai, ai... Você brigou com a Kagome de novo... – Comentou Shippou.

– Eu não briguei com ela!

Sango deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Então você aprontou alguma coisa e ela brigou com você. É sempre assim...

– O que você quer dizer com isso, Sango?

– Quero dizer: Vá pedir desculpas para ela!

Inu-Yasha ficou um tanto triste ao lembrar-se das palavras da colegial.

– Ela está muito zangada... Disse que não queria falar comigo.

– Nossa, o que foi que você fez?

A pergunta do monge deixou-o irritado, até porque ele sabia que Miroku o conhecia bem.

– Não é da sua conta, seu intrometido!

Miroku foi até Inu-Yasha, sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Vá falar com ela de qualquer forma... Nunca deixe uma mulher ficar magoada por mais de dez minutos...

Inu-Yasha concordou com a cabeça e saiu, o que deixou Sango e Shippou um tanto confusos. O hanyou sempre fora muito cabeça dura no que se refere a conselhos.

– Desde de quando o Inu-Yasha segue os seus conselhos, Miroku?

– Ora, Sango... Ele só está seguindo o bom senso...

– Ah, é? E desde quando ele tem bom senso?

Lá fora, o hanyou parou de frente para a porta da cabana onde estava Kagome. Estava com receio de entrar, não queria brigar com ela. Surpreendeu-se quando ela o chamou.

– Você vai entrar ou vai ficar parado aí fora?

Ele respirou fundo e entrou. Ela estava de pé, encostada numa parede, olhando muito séria para ele.

– Pensei que você não viesse...

– Eu... achei que você não quisesse falar comigo... – Caminhou até ela e ficou ao seu lado, também encostado na parede. – Eu odeio quando a gente briga...

– Eu também. Eu não quero mais brigar... – Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e a recostou no ombro dele.

– Nem eu... Sinto muito...

– Eu também sinto muito... – Ficou de frente para ele e o abraçou. – Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

– Eu sei... Eu também...

Se beijaram docemente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Enquanto terminava de se vestir, Inu-Yasha ficou observando Kagome dormir tranqüilamente. Abaixou-se e a beijou na testa.

– Inu-Yasha?

– Desculpe, não queria te acordar. Durma mais um pouco.

Ela olhou ao redor e notou que a escuridão da noite já havia chegado.

– Nossa. Já é muito tarde. Tenho que fazer a purificação com a vovó Kaede. Você pode ir ver se ela já terminou a poção enquanto eu me visto?

– Tudo bem.

Beijou-a nos lábios e saiu. Lá fora viu Miroku e Sango arrastando um barril para fora da cabana de Kaede. Aquele era o terceiro. Shippou estava em cima do barril, agindo como "guia".

– Para a direita... Agora para a esquerda, mas só um pouquinho... – Orientava o pequenino.

Miroku parou por um instante e apoiou o cotovelo no barril, encarando Shippou.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, Shippou? – Perguntou ele, indignado.

– Como assim, Miroku? Eu estou dando um duro danado aqui!

Inu-Yasha aproximou-se e pegou Shippou pelo rabo.

– É, pois é! – Soltou-o no chão.

– Inu-Yasha! Isso doeu! – Reclamou o filhote de raposa, enquanto alisava a cauda.

– Pensei que vocês dois fossem dormir até o sol nascer... – A observação do monge tinha um tom malicioso.

– Não estou entendendo, Miroku... – Na verdade estava.

– Se eu estivesse sozinho com a Kagome em uma cabana, também não ia querer sair de lá tão cedo... Ai! – Levou um cascudo de Sango.

– Não liga para ele, Inu-Yasha. – Interrompeu a exterminadora. – Fizeram as pazes pelo menos?

– Já está tudo certo... – Olhou para o barril e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Deixa eu mostrar como é que se faz isso... – Com uma certa facilidade ergueu o barril no ar e o colocou junto dos outros dois. – Tem mais?

Miroku observou a cena meio abobado.

– Tem mais um lá dentro.

– E vai ser suficiente?

– A senhora Kaede calculou cinco barris.

– Então vamos pegar o outro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Na cabana, Kagome terminava de colocar seu sapato. Ao se levantar teve um pressentimento.

– Sinto a presença de um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Olhou pela porta, mas não havia ninguém lá fora. Viu apenas os barris. Mais adiante, havia uma trilha pela floresta. Sentiu uma presença maligna se aproximando e entrou na cabana para pegar seu arco e flecha. Parou diante dele, mas não conseguia tocá-lo, não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo. "O que está acontecendo? Não consigo me mexer... Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kaede levou a mão ao peito e desmaiou. Miroku também sentia muita dor.

– Vovó Kaede! Miroku! – Gritou Shippou em desespero.

Sango só teve tempo de amparar Miroku.

– Miroku! O que foi?

– Uma presença maligna muito forte está aqui, Sango... E está intervindo comigo e com a senhora Kaede. Não temos mais tempo para o feitiço. – Olhou para Inu-Yasha. – Ela veio pela Kagome, Inu-Yasha... Proteja-a... – Desmaiou.

– Sango, fique aqui e cuide deles! Eu vou buscar Kagome!

– Tenha muito cuidado, Inu-Yasha.

– Eu sei.


	12. Um Sentimento Verdadeiro

**Capítulo 12 - Um Sentimento Verdadeiro**

Inu-Yasha saiu correndo e foi até a cabana onde havia deixado Kagome, mas ela não estava lá. Pegou o arco e flecha e saiu. Só então percebeu que os barris estavam destruídos e seu líquido derramado pelo chão. Olhou ao redor e viu Kagome seguindo por uma trilha escura para dentro da floresta.

– Kagome! – Sacou a Tessaiga e correu desesperadamente pela mesma trilha tentando alcançá-la.

A trilha levava até uma clareira no meio da floresta. Nesta clareira, ele pôde ver uma estranha moça de cabelos cor-de-fogo. Tinha um semblante muito calmo e frio. Kagome se aproximou dela e ficou de joelhos. Parecia estar numa espécie de transe. Inu-Yasha avançou, mas foi repelido por uma barreira de energia. A moça olhou para ele e deu um sorriso maldoso.

– Que bom que vieste, Inu-Yasha... – Disse a moça. – Assim posso poupar tempo e pegar tua espada também. Isso deixará meu senhor muito contente...

– Seu senhor? Deixe a Kagome em paz! Ela não fez nada para você! É comigo com quem você tem que lutar!

– Tão nobre... Mas eu não preciso lutar... – Ergueu outra barreira atrás de Inu-Yasha, cercando-o. Depois, aproximou-se de Kagome. – A tua cabeça em uma bandeja como presente para o meu senhor...

– Não! – O hanyou avançou furiosamente contra a barreira, porém foi em vão. Foi repelido com tanta força que o impacto quebrou o braço que impunhava a Tessaiga e atirou seu corpo contra a outra barreira, gerando centenas de faíscas. Caiu completamente paralisado. Viu Setsuna colocar as mãos no rosto de Kagome. – Por favor... não... não a tire de mim... – Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Apesar do transe, lágrimas também caíram dos olhos de Kagome sobre as mãos de Setsuna.

– Inu-... Yasha... – Murmurou ela.

Setsuna percebeu que Kagome não chorava por temer pela própria vida, mas sim, pela vida de Inu-Yasha. Seus sentimentos por ele eram tão fortes que imobilizaram Setsuna por um momento. Um momento em que viu Inu-Yasha levantar-se e, mesmo ferido como estava, golpeava a barreira incansavelmente, na esperança de rompê-la. Setsuna foi invadida por todas as doces lembranças que Kagome tinha de Inu-Yasha. Viu inclusive a face de Sesshoumaru quando atacou os dois. Viu os dois arriscarem as próprias vidas, um pelo outro. Sentiu que o fragmento em seu peito brilhava, pois Kagome o estava purificando.

– Teu amor por ele é tão forte assim? – Setsuna afastou-se um pouco e desfez o encanto sobre Kagome. – Por que me mostraste o meu senhor?

– Para que você soubesse o quanto ele é ruim! – A colegial tentava recobrar as forças. – Sesshoumaru enganou e usou você! Será que não percebe?

Sesshoumaru saiu de detrás de uma árvore.

– Setsuna! Por que esta mulher ainda respira? – Percebeu que ela o olhava friamente. – O que foi?

Setsuna caminhou até Sesshoumaru e desfez as barreiras que prendiam Inu-Yasha. Kagome correu até ele e o abraçou.

– Eu fui uma tola por querer acreditar que o teu coração frio pudesse abrigar algum sentimento além do ódio e da vingança... – Disse a ruiva.

– Mas do que é que você está falando?

– Eu vou cumprir parte da promessa que te fiz... Terás a tua espada e o fragmento em meu peito, mas não vou matar por ti!

– Eu não quero que você morra.

– Chega... Chega de tuas mentiras! Queres aquela espada? – Setsuna ergueu sua mão na direção de Inu-Yasha. – Então a terás!

Kagome viu seu arco que Inu-Yasha havia trazido. Pegou-o e mirou sua flecha no braço de Setsuna. "Eu tenho que acertar... é o único jeito de impedi-la...". Sua flecha acertou com precisão a mão de Setsuna, destruindo-a, juntamente com parte do seu braço. Puxou outra flecha que deixou 'no gatilho'. Setsuna ficou olhando incrédula para o braço destruído.

– Como pudeste me ferir com arma tão inferior? – Encarou Kagome. – O que esperas, Kagome?

– Não faça isso. – Interviu Sesshoumaru, colocando-se entre a flecha de Kagome e Setsuna.

– Sesshoumaru! Você já provou da minha flecha antes... Sabe que não pode detê-la! Esse é o único jeito de libertá-la! Saia da frente! – Percebeu um olhar diferente em Sesshoumaru. Apesar de saber que não poderia deter aquela flecha, protegia Setsuna com seu próprio corpo. Ele virou-se de costas para Kagome e encarou Setsuna.

– Setsuna... Eu não menti para você. O sentimento que você viu em meu coração foi verdadeiro, mas você não quis ver o outro lado sombrio do meu coração... E este lado também faz parte de mim. Naquela noite, eu lhe disse que nosso acordo estava cancelado e você me disse que sua alma pertencia a mim. Então eu quero que você cumpra a segunda promessa que me fez. Que estará sempre comigo.

Os olhos de Setsuna encheram-se de lágrimas. Kagome baixou sua flecha, pois não sentia mais nenhuma energia maligna vindo daquele espírito. Setsuna fechou seus olhos e desapareceu. Sesshoumaru voltou-se para Inu-Yasha e Kagome.

– Eu poderia matá-los tão facilmente agora...

– Você não mudou nada, Sesshoumaru... – Murmurou Inu-Yasha.

– Eu disse que poderia, mas não o farei. Sua amiga purificou o fragmento que estava enlouquecendo Setsuna. Confesso que parte de sua loucura foi minha culpa... – Encarou Kagome. – Nós estamos quites, garota... – Saiu caminhando.


	13. A Trégua E A Convivência

**Capítulo 13 - A Trégua E A Convivência**

Dentro da cabana de Kaede, Kagome cuidava dos ferimentos de Inu-Yasha. Miroku e Kaede já estavam melhores.

– Sesshoumaru disse que estávamos quites. – Começou Kagome. – Isto quer dizer que ele vai parar de nos perseguir, Inu-Yasha?

– Não. Estávamos quites para que ele não nos atacasse naquela hora. Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos será diferente. O problema é que agora ele sabe o dia em que eu me transformo. E o que aconteceu com aquele fantasma, Kagome?

– Ela ainda está por aqui... Eu consigo sentir sua presença, mas dessa vez é diferente. Não existe mais aquele imenso ódio consumindo-a. Mas ainda quer alguma coisa e por causa disso não consegue partir...

– Mais fragmentos?

– Talvez...

– Kagome, será que você não consegue encontrá-la através do poder do fragmento que ela carrega? – Perguntou Sango.

– Isso é o mais estranho, Sango... Posso sentir a presença dela, mas não a presença do fragmento.

– Isso é muito estranho mesmo...

Nesse momento, Shippou adentrou a cabana, em desespero.

– Inu-Yasha! Ele está aqui! Ele está aqui!

– Quem, Shippou?

– Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru está aqui!

– Eu sabia que íamos lutar novamente, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo... – Levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade. – Shippou, fique aqui e cuide da velha Kaede.

Inu-Yasha saiu lentamente da cabana, com Kagome ao seu lado, seguidos por Sango e Miroku. Lá fora, viu seu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru, parado esperando por ele.

– Você está com uma aparência horrível, sabia? Parece um farrapo. – Ironizou o youkai.

– Ora, e de quem será a culpa? Deixe de piadinhas e diga logo porque está aqui!

– Quero fazer uma proposta... – Disse Sesshoumaru, com um discreto sorriso.

– Proposta?

Sesshoumaru desviou sua atenção do hanyou e passou a encarar Kagome.

– Você consegue senti-la, não é?

– Sim, eu sinto. Eu acho que você também consegue, só que ela não quer que você a encontre...

A feição dele tornou-se séria, ela tinha razão, Setsuna se escondia dele.

– Eu quero que você me ajude a encontrá-la, ela precisa de mim. Já percebi que você não é uma humana comum... Tem muitos poderes...

– Nem sonhando ajudaríamos você... – Interrompeu Inu-Yasha.

– Está certo... – A resposta dela deixou Inu-Yasha confuso e indignado.

– O quê? Kagome, você ficou maluca?

– Dessa vez eu acho que podemos confiar nele, Inu-Yasha... – Aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru. – Você quer propor uma trégua, não é isso?

– Isso não foi idéia minha, mas eu fiz uma promessa...

– E o que vai acontecer quando a encontrarmos, Sesshoumaru?

– Vou levá-la comigo.

– Assim, de graça? – Mais uma vez, Inu-Yasha se meteu no meio do assunto. – E quanto ao fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas?

– Ela precisa dele para continuar existindo, Inu-Yasha. Não permitirei que o tire.

– Mas, Sesshoumaru, ela já está morta!

– Não para mim...

Inu-Yasha percebeu uma certa súplica no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Nunca havia visto seu meio-irmão se importar com alguém mais além de si próprio. Aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru e sacou a Tessaiga.

– Se nós vamos fazer um trato, que seja da forma correta. Mas eu já vou avisando: não permitirei que aquele fantasma ou você encostem um único dedo em Kagome. – Passou a palma da mão pela lâmina da Tessaiga, cortando-a. Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, cortando-se com uma de suas garras. Ambos deram-se as mãos.

– Jamais pensei que um dia fosse permitir que o meu sangue puro de youkai se misturasse ao seu sangue de hanyou. Mas eu não tenho muita escolha... Faremos uma trégua, eu não atacarei você ou qualquer um dos seus amigos e nem você atacará a mim ou qualquer um de meus protegidos.

Soltaram-se as mãos e o hanyou achou estranho aquele comentário.

– Que história é essa de protegidos? Só aquele inútil do Jyaken segue você.

– Tem mais alguém comigo agora, Inu-Yasha. – Uma sombra cruzou os céus. Era Ah-Un trazendo Jyaken e Rin. Ao desmontar, Rin se aproximou meio receosa e segurou a mão de Sesshoumaru. – Rin, está tudo bem... Cumprimente o seu tio Inu-Yasha...

Inu-Yasha guardou a Tessaiga e ficou olhando incrédulo para aquela menina.

– O quê? Tio, eu? Sesshoumaru, essa pirralha é sua filha?

Rin abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou Inu-Yasha, o que o deixou muito desconcertado.

– Não seja ridículo, Inu-Yasha! É claro que ela não é minha filha!

– Mas você disse tio!

– Ela não é minha filha, mas cuido dela como se fosse...

Kagome abaixou-se para ficar da altura de Rin e sorriu para ela.

– Foi para você que Sesshoumaru prometeu se unir a Inu-Yasha para encontrar Setsuna, não foi?

– Foi sim. Eu não quero que a senhorita Setsuna morra de novo. Eu não sei porque o senhor Sesshoumaru não consegue ajudá-la com a espada, assim como fez comigo...

– Sesshoumaru usou a espada em você?

– Sim! Uns lobos me atacaram, mas aí veio o senhor Sesshoumaru e me salvou com aquela espada! – A menina apontava para a Tenseiga na cintura de Sesshoumaru.

– Rin, já chega. Vai brincar com o Jyaken. – Interrompeu Sesshoumaru.

– Vamos, Rin. Eu vou apresentar o Shippou para você. – Disse Kagome. – Acho que vocês dois vão se dar muito bem...

Rin seguiu com Kagome, depois de olhar para Sesshoumaru e este consentir com a cabeça. Jyaken foi junto com elas. Miroku e Sango ficaram perto de Inu-Yasha, porque, na verdade, o maior perigo era o próprio Sesshoumaru. Não acreditavam naquela trégua. Inu-Yasha, por sua vez, olhou de jeito esnobe para seu meio-irmão.

– Hei, Sesshoumaru! Você agora anda com uma pirralha, é?

– E como é que você chama aquele filhote de raposa que anda com você?

A pergunta dele pegou o hanyou desprevenido e ele ficou sem graça.

– Pirralho...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Era uma tarde quente com um vento suave pelas copas das árvores. Três dias se passaram e Setsuna ainda não havia aparecido, apesar de Kagome continuar a sentir sua presença. Sesshoumaru continuava por perto, o que mantinha todos em estado de alerta, mesmo que ele estivesse respeitando a trégua. Shippou e Rin brincavam sob os olhos meio sonolentos de Jyaken.

A velha cerejeira à beira do rio, testemunha das juras entre Inu-Yasha e Kagome, hoje lhes servia uma gostosa sombra. Ele, encostado ao tronco da frondosa árvore, acariciava os cabelos dela, enquanto ela dormia tranqüilamente em seu colo. Inu-Yasha não deixava Kagome sozinha nem um único segundo. Uma preocupação não saía de sua cabeça. Será que realmente poderia protegê-la se Setsuna resolvesse atacá-los novamente? Ele observou seu meio-irmão aproximar-se e também sentar-se debaixo da mesma árvore.

– Parece que ela ainda não quer se mostrar... – Começou o hanyou.

– Mas vai... mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai se mostrar...

Inu-Yasha ficou olhando para Rin divertindo-se com Shippou.

– Quer dizer que você salvou aquela garotinha? Não achei que você iria conseguir usar a Tenseiga...

– Bobagem... Eu só estava fazendo um teste...

– Sei... – Notou que Kagome se mexeu um pouco em seu colo e abriu os olhos. – Desculpe, acordamos você...

– Não, está tudo bem. Eu tinha mesmo que colher umas ervas para a vovó Kaede.

– Eu vou com você.

– Eu vou falar com a vovó Kaede primeiro. Quando eu voltar, nós vamos. – Para Sesshoumaru. – Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru. Ela vai voltar logo para você... – Levantou-se e saiu em direção à cabana de Kaede.

– Às vezes, a sua namorada é muito irritante...

– Mas ela sempre acerta. – Encarou o irmão. – Espero que dessa vez também.

Sesshoumaru aproximou o rosto, olhando bem para Inu-Yasha, como se o estivesse examinando.

– Eu não acredito...

Inu-Yasha meio que ficou sem graça e surpreso.

– O quê? O que foi?

– Como se não bastasse o nosso pai ter se envolvido com uma humana, você também seguiu pelo mesmo caminho... – Cruzou os braços e voltou a recostar-se na árvore. – Como é que você pode permitir mais sangue humano em sua descendência, Inu-Yasha?

– Eu não sei do que você está falando, Sesshoumaru. – Tentou fazer-se de desentendido.

– Você pensa que me engana? Seu corpo está impregnado com a essência daquela garota...

– Bem... – Corou. – eu... Hei! Espera aí! Eu não tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida para você, Sesshoumaru! – Levantou-se quando viu Kagome saindo da cabana de Kaede.

– Em outros tempos, você não me daria às costas desse jeito... Sua namorada mudou muito você...

– Em outros tempos, você não seria capaz de usar a Tenseiga, porque para isso, você precisaria ter pelo menos de um pouquinho de compaixão por um ser humano... E a minha namorada se chama Kagome... E eu não tenho a menor vergonha de lhe dizer isso... – Caminhou até Kagome e juntos saíram para procurar ervas.

Sesshoumaru ficou observando-os até sumirem pela floresta. Depois, voltou seu olhar para Rin novamente. "Compaixão por um ser humano?..." Viu-a sorrir alegremente quando percebeu que era observada por ele. Ele sorriu quando ela lhe deu um tchauzinho. "Talvez... Mas com Setsuna... é diferente..." Observou as nuvens passando pelo céu. Via o rosto de Setsuna em todas elas. "Por favor... volte para mim..."

Ao olhar novamente para os três, viu Shippou ficar pulando atrás de uma borboleta. Rin estava um pouco mais afastada, brincando com algo que fez seu sangue gelar. Era um inseto muito colorido e também muito venenoso. "Rin!" Ele levantou-se rapidamente e correu na direção dela. Lançou suas garras e destruiu o inseto.

– Já não lhe disse para não brincar com essas coisas? – A garota estava assustada, protegendo sua mão esquerda.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Com o tumulto, Jyaken saiu de sua sonolência e correu na direção de Sesshoumaru e Rin, apenas para tomar um safanão de seu mestre.

– Seu imprestável! Você é responsável por ela quando eu não estou por perto!

Com a agitação, Kaede, Miroku e Sango saíram da cabana para ver o que tinha acontecido.

– Mas o que houve aqui? – Perguntou o monge. Shippou, assustado com a situação, correu e pulou no colo dele.

– Miroku! Ele assustou a gente!

– Pensei que tivéssemos uma trégua, Sesshoumaru... – Disse Miroku, olhando com desconfiança para Sesshoumaru.

– Não seja ridículo! Não fiz nada com essa raposa. – Percebeu que Rin estava tremendo. – Rin, eu não queria assustar você, mas era um inseto muito venenoso... – Ela continuava a proteger sua mão. – Aquela coisa mordeu você? Deixe-me ver...

– Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu estou bem... – A garotinha tinha as bochechas vermelhas e começava a suar.

Ao tocar a testa dela, Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela estava com febre. Pegou sua mãozinha e pôde ver um ferimento causado, não por uma mordida de inseto, mas sim pelas suas próprias garras. Ele a abraçou preocupado, pois o veneno de suas garras estava começando a agir nela, uma vez que o ferimento parecia abrir-se cada vez mais.

– Eu sei que o senhor não fez por querer... – A menina acabou desmaiando.

– Rin! – Olhou para Kaede. – Pode ajudá-la?

– Eu não posso, mas sei que Kagome pode. – Disse Kaede, após examinar o ferimento.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Interrompeu Jyaken. – O senhor não precisa daquela humana, pode ressuscitá-la com a Tenseiga... – Percebeu que Sesshoumaru o olhava com um ódio quase desesperador. – Senhor Sesshoumaru...?

– E você quer que eu espere ela morrer, Jyaken? E se a Tenseiga só for capaz de ressuscitar cada pessoa uma única vez?

– Sesshoumaru, eu acho que o poder da Tenseiga é proporcional ao sentimento que está dentro do seu coração. Se você realmente... – Percebeu que estava falando sozinho quando viu Sesshoumaru seguir pelo mesmo caminho que Inu-Yasha e Kagome haviam seguido minutos atrás, carregando a inconsciente Rin. – Deixa para lá...

– Será que ele não poderia usar a Tenseiga para curá-la, Miroku? – Perguntou-lhe Sango.

– Eu não sei não, Sango, mas me pareceu que Sesshoumaru não está muito confiante no poder de sua espada, mesmo já tendo usado-a com sucesso anteriormente...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Ahh... Que lindo! – Kagome corria sorridente por um campo ainda florido. – Eu adoro flores!

Inu-Yasha se mantinha por perto, vigiando-a, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Hei, Kagome! Você parece criança!

– Vem, Inu-Yasha! – Puxou-o pela mão e começaram a brincar de roda, até que ela tropeçasse e ambos caíssem, com ele por cima dela.

– Sua boba!... – Se olharam rindo por alguns segundos e depois se beijaram. De repente, ele parou de beijá-la, sentou-se e ficou olhando desconfiado para a floresta. – Saia daí, Sesshoumaru!

– Pelo menos essa garota não interferiu no seu olfato... – Disse ironicamente Sesshoumaru, surgindo da floresta com Rin. Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços, meio aborrecido.

– Hunf! E como é que eu poderia deixar de notar o seu fedor?

Kagome levantou-se, foi até Sesshoumaru e pegou Rin dos braços dele.

– O que aconteceu com ela, Sesshoumaru? Está ardendo em febre... – Notou o ferimento na mão de Rin, que já estava se espalhando pelo braço. – Sesshoumaru...

– Foi um acidente... Aquela velha disse que você poderia ajudá-la...

– Eu posso, mas... Por que você não usa a Tenseiga?

O youkai lembrou-se de quando falhou em usar sua espada em Setsuna.

– Não é sempre que eu consigo usá-la...

– Está certo... – Ela sentiu a mão de Inu-Yasha em seu ombro.

– Kagome, se lembra do que aconteceu quando você me curou?

– Inu-Yasha... Rin precisa de ajuda... e, qualquer coisa que aconteça, a vovó Kaede pode fazer aquela poção... – Sorriu para ele.

Kagome sentou-se com Rin em seu colo e colocou sua mão sobre o ferimento. Fechou seus olhos e sua mão começou a brilhar. Um brilho verde que começou a cicatrizar o ferimento de Rin. Gotas de suor desciam pelo rosto de Kagome. Inu-Yasha observava atentamente Sesshoumaru, que tinha uma certa preocupação em sua face. Logo, o brilho cessou e, quando Kagome retirou sua mão, o ferimento estava curado. Rin começou a abrir os olhos lentamente.

– Senhorita Kagome...

Sesshoumaru abaixou-se e acariciou a cabeça de Rin.

– Como você está, Rin?

– Estou muito bem, senhor Sesshoumaru... – Respondeu a menina com um sorriso.

– Obrigado... – Agradeceu ele à Kagome, o que a deixou sem graça.

– Eh... De nada... – Notou o modo como Inu-Yasha olhava para Sesshoumaru e levantou-se segurando Rin pela mão. – Vamos, Rin, vou levar você de volta... Eu acho que Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha têm muito o que conversar...

– Você tem certeza que está bem, Kagome?

– Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha... Se eu precisar eu grito... – Deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios e saiu com Rin.

Inu-Yasha ficou meio sem graça de beijar Kagome na frente de Sesshoumaru, pois este o olhou com um certo desdém.

– O que você está olhando, Sesshoumaru?

– Nada... Você a mima demais, Inu-Yasha... Deveria deixar que ela se virasse sozinha de vez em quando, ela é muito forte.

– Se você estivesse no meu lugar faria a mesma coisa por Rin ou Setsuna... Afinal de contas, não foi por elas que você se sujeitou a esta trégua? Pelas duas?

– Só porque convivemos juntos nos últimos dias não quer dizer que você me conheça, Inu-Yasha. Você não sabe da metade das coisas que se passam comigo...

– Isso é o que você pensa, Sesshoumaru...

– O que quer dizer?

– Eu sei o que você está passando porque eu mesmo já passei por isso... Você tem medo de admitir o que sente porque acha que isso o tornará um fraco. Mas, na verdade, quando você aprender a encarar isso, você se tornará muito mais forte. Mas só depende de você, Sesshoumaru...

– Não seja ridículo, Inu-Yasha...

Uma brisa fria soprou e os dois permaneceram ali, olhando um nos olhos do outro.


	14. As Três Vítimas de Naraku E O Verdadeiro...

**Capítulo 14 - As Três Vítimas De Naraku E O Verdadeiro Poder Da Tenseiga**

Kagome e Rin caminhavam tranqüilamente pela floresta, de volta ao vilarejo. Na metade do caminho Kagome parou.

– O que foi, senhorita Kagome?

– Sinto a presença de um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas... – Percebeu um forte brilho a sua frente. Olhou para o caminho por onde veio, onde estavam Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru.

– Senhorita Setsuna! – A menina correu para a luz, mas Kagome foi atrás dela e a segurou.

– Rin! É perigoso!

Setsuna surgiu diante delas. Seu braço, que fora destruído por Kagome, agora já estava inteiro novamente.

– Senhorita Setsuna! – Rin soltou-se de Kagome. – Que bom que voltou! – Só que a menina passou direto por ela ao tentar abraçá-la, pois ela estava em forma de espírito.

– Sinto muito, pequenina, mas se eu me materializar, Sesshoumaru perceberá onde estou... – Olhou para Kagome. – Não tenhas medo de mim, Kagome. Sabes muito bem que se eu quisesse já teria ceifado tua vida.

– Como conseguiu esconder a presença do fragmento de mim, Setsuna?

– Escondi a mim mesma no mundo dos mortos... Posso passar de um lado para outro, com o poder que me dá este fragmento... – Colocou a mão sobre o fragmento em seu peito. – Mas estou cansada de estar apenas existindo, ao invés de estar vivendo. Teu coração me mostrou o que eu não queria perceber, que eu não pertenço mais a este mundo...

– Sesshoumaru precisa de você... – Disse Kagome, aproximando-se. – Ele fez um acordo com Inu-Yasha só para poder ficar aqui...

– Eu sei... Sinto a presença dele... Mas não posso voltar para ele após ter sentido as emoções do teu coração, Kagome... Só voltei para entregar-te o fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas. – Começou a remover o fragmento.

– Espere! Não faça isso! Você não pode ir desse jeito! Pelo menos se despeça dele!

Setsuna olhou para Rin, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Não posso! Já é doloroso demais olhar nos olhos de Rin e dizer adeus... – Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. – Não poderia fazer o mesmo com ele...

– Se fosse eu no seu lugar, iria querer me despedir de Inu-Yasha... Mesmo que fosse só por um segundo... Abraçá-lo e sentir o calor do seu toque, mesmo que fosse pela última vez... Por favor, Setsuna...

– Por favor, senhorita Setsuna... – Suplicou a menina.

– Está certo... – Largou o fragmento e se materializou. – Espero que ele não demore a vir... Fico vulnerável neste estado e qualquer mortal poderia remover o fragmento.

– Eles não estão longe...

Finalmente Rin pôde abraçar Setsuna. Atrás delas, entre as árvores, escondia-se uma figura sombria.

– Já sei como conseguir aquele fragmento...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma presença e olhou para floresta.

– O que foi, Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha.

– Setsuna... Está aqui...

– O quê?

Ambos dispararam floresta adentro, Inu-Yasha seguindo Sesshoumaru.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Ainda bem que encontrei vocês... – Disse Miroku, surgindo da floresta e olhando para Setsuna. – ...a salvo...

– Miroku, o que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu senti uma presença muito forte e vim ver o que era. Você está bem, Kagome?

– Está tudo bem, Miroku. Setsuna não veio para lutar...

Uma sombra de maldade se apossou do rosto do monge, juntamente com um sorriso sombrio.

– Mas eu sim! – Empurrou Kagome para o lado e enterrou a mão no peito de Setsuna e pôde tocar o fragmento.

Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru chegaram bem naquele momento e, ao se deparar com aquela cena, Sesshoumaru enfureceu-se e avançou sobre Miroku com suas garras.

– Seu monge miserável!

Antes de ser atingindo, Miroku deu um salto para trás, afastando-se e evitando o golpe. Tinha o fragmento de Setsuna em suas mãos. Sesshoumaru olhou para Setsuna, que parecia ainda não ter se dado conta do que tinha acontecido. Ela colocou a mão sobre o buraco em seu peito e olhou para Sesshoumaru.

– Eu sequer... consigo... sangrar... – Caiu, mas antes de tocar o solo Sesshoumaru a amparou. Kagome correu e segurou a mão de Setsuna.

– Sesshoumaru, eu posso mantê-la durante algum tempo...

– Setsuna... – Ele parecia até não tê-la escutado. Recuperar o fragmento era o pensamento que tomava sua mente. Seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos e seu corpo brilhou, enquanto voltava-se para o monge. – Devolva isso agora, seu maldito!

Inu-Yasha passou por eles, em direção a Miroku.

– Não se esconda atrás desse disfarce, seu covarde! Você pensa que eu não conheço o seu cheiro?

– Disfarce? – Sesshoumaru concentrou-se e então entendeu o que Inu-Yasha havia dito. E aquele cheiro ele conhecia. – Naraku!

– Hahahahaha... Vocês perceberam, heim? – Removeu o disfarce e exibiu sua verdadeira face. – Mas agora o fragmento é meu!

– Não se eu puder evitar! – Gritou o hanyou.

Ele pulou sobre Naraku, empunhando a Tessaiga. Naraku se protegeu usando seu próprio braço. O impacto jogou Inu-Yasha para longe e fez com que grande quantidade de miasma saísse do corpo de Naraku. Sesshoumaru avançou contra aquela nuvem de miasma, mas foi em vão. Naraku já flutuava lá no alto, mas, por causa da nuvem, não dava para saber onde. Somente sua voz ecoava pelo lugar.

– Sesshoumaru! Eu quase tenho pena de você... Mas até que eu não me saí muito mal, não foi? Afinal, consegui matar a mesma mulher duas vezes! Hahahahaha!

– O quê? – Vigiava atentamente o alto das árvores, mas não conseguia descobrir onde Naraku estava. – Que quer dizer, seu maldito?

– Isso não é óbvio? Fui eu quem ordenou a morte dessa garota. – Setsuna abriu os olhos lentamente. – Somente três mulheres foram capazes de me enfrentar... – Inu-Yasha olhava ao redor, tentando localizar Naraku. – A primeira eu consegui matar graças à fraqueza dela por você, Inu-Yasha...

– Maldição! Venha aqui e lute! – Esbravejou o hanyou.

– Quando eu tiver que lutar com você, será porque terei conseguido eliminar a segunda. Quando pensei ter me livrado de Kikyou, sua reencarnação retornou para me atrapalhar com suas flechas purificadoras... Mas o seu fim, Kagome, também está próximo... Assim como fim da jovem cuja vida tão inutilmente você tenta sustentar...

– Como você pode ser tão cruel? O que foi que ela fez a você? – Perguntou Kagome.

– Setsuna... – Continuou Naraku. – Você se lembra de quando começou a aprender os deveres de uma sacerdotisa com aquela velha? Mesmo com pouca experiência você baniu um grande mal de suas terras, não foi?

– Então... Tu eras o mal que deixava as crianças e os velhos doentes... Os animais morriam, as plantações secavam mesmo quando havia chuva... Com a ajuda da sacerdotisa Akiko consegui expulsar-te de minhas terras e por isto fui punida com tamanha desgraça?

– Seu tolo, por acaso achou que ela iria atrás de você? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

– Sesshoumaru... Eu realmente seria um tolo se permitisse que os poderes dentro dessa mulher crescessem... Se você não conseguiu percebe-los, então é porque a paixão o cegou! Que pena... Você parecia tão forte e olhe só para você agora... Cego de amores por uma humana que nem mais viva está!

"Paixão? Cego de amores? Será possível?" Sentiu-se confuso e surpreso. Percebeu que a nuvem começou a se dissipar e pôde notar Naraku se afastando em meio aos seus insetos do inferno.

– Não! Volte aqui! – Lançou seu chicote, mas foi em vão.

Logo, Naraku estava fora de seu alcance. Sesshoumaru voltou seu incrédulo olhar para Setsuna que era mantida apenas pela força espiritual de Kagome. Só que esta força já estava chegando nos limites. Kagome então teve uma idéia e olhou para Inu-Yasha.

– Inu-Yasha... Volte ao vilarejo e pegue um dos fragmentos na minha bolsa... Eu não vou poder mantê-la por muito tempo porque também usei energia para curar Rin.

– E de que adianta isso? Ela vai continuar morta. – Disse o hanyou guardando sua espada.

– Quem foi que pediu a sua opinião? – Disse Sesshoumaru, enquanto se aproximava de Setsuna e acariciava-lhe o rosto. – Por que não vai buscar logo o fragmento? – Sentiu a mão de Setsuna em seu rosto. – Setsuna...

– Meu senhor... Não quero continuar desse jeito... Presa entre dois mundos, sem pertencer a nenhum, nem mesmo a ti... – Seu corpo começava a se desfazer.

– Não... Como você pode me deixar, depois de mostrar tanta beleza?... Uma beleza que jamais sonhei... – Olhou para a Kagome e havia um certo brilho e umidade em seu olhar. – Por favor... – Então sentiu a mão de seu meio-irmão em seu ombro.

– Sesshoumaru, por que não tenta usar a Tenseiga agora?

– Seu idiota! Por acaso não acha que eu já tentei? Mas não pude ver os emissários do outro mundo e, sem vê-los, não posso ressuscitá-la.

– Então é isso? Vai desistir dela assim tão fácil? Você conseguiu usar a Tenseiga uma vez, mas eu tenho certeza de que não usou todo o seu poder...

– Como assim?

– Assim como a Tessaiga pode tirar 100 vidas num único golpe, a Tenseiga tem o poder de ressuscitar 100 vidas, Sesshoumaru. Tudo depende do coração que a manipula. Eu aprendi a usar o poder da Tessaiga, tenho certeza de que você também pode usar o da Tenseiga... Talvez a Tenseiga não tenha lhe mostrado os emissários do outro mundo porque não eram eles o seu alvo...

– Inu-Yasha... – Sesshoumaru então lembrou-se de que viu o coração da alma de Setsuna quando tentou usar sua espada anteriormente. – A esfera da alma! – Levantou-se e sacou a Tenseiga, deixando Kagome assustada. – Não se preocupe, esta espada não pode ferir... – Fechou seus olhos. "Por favor, Tenseiga, me mostre o que eu preciso ver...".

Ao abrir seus olhos, pôde ver novamente o coração da alma de Setsuna. Uma esfera de luz que pulsava lentamente e perdia pouco a pouco sua força. "Não vou permitir que você morra..." Ergueu sua espada e deu um único golpe, que tamanha foi a sua força que empurrou Kagome e Rin para trás. Inu-Yasha foi até elas e abraçou Kagome.

– Como você está, Kagome?

– Vou ficar bem, mas e agora? Eu a soltei...

Os dois ficaram observando aquele clarão que envolveu o corpo de Setsuna. Pouco a pouco, seu corpo foi sendo refeito. Só então Sesshoumaru pôde ver os emissários do outro mundo. Surpreso, ele somente usou a Tenseiga mais uma vez, destroçando aquelas criaturinhas.

Quando o clarão se desfez por completo, Sesshoumaru pôde vê-la deitada. Não havia mais aquele buraco em seu peito, sua pele tinha um tom rosado e ela até parecia respirar. Guardou sua espada, ajoelhou-se e a abraçou. Foi quando pôde sentir o coração dela bater pela primeira vez. Pôde sentir o calor de sua pele. O cheiro de seu corpo. Ele acariciou seus longos cabelos cor-de-fogo que tinham, agora, muito mais brilho e vida. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas ela estava viva... Levantou-se, colocando-a sobre o ombro.

– Rin... – Chamou ele.

– Obrigada, senhorita Kagome... – Despediu-se a menina.

– De nada...

Então, inocentemente, Rin encarou Inu-Yasha para despedir-se.

– Até mais, tio Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha só conseguiu acenar com a cabeça e Rin saiu correndo, parando ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que olhou para o casal.

– Inu-Yasha, eu tenho uma dívida muito grande com você agora... Como não gosto de ficar devendo nada, farei uma promessa: Nós jamais nos encontraremos durante a primeira noite de lua nova. – Virou-se e saiu, seguido por Rin.

– Será que isso é verdade, Inu-Yasha? – Percebeu que ele tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

– Sim, é sim... – Percebeu que ela o fitava docemente. – O que foi?

– Você está feliz porque seu irmão achou alguém ou porque simplesmente, durante três dias, vocês realmente foram irmãos?

– Ora, que pergunta sem cabimento, Kagome! – Disse ele, tentando disfarçar.

"Eu sei que não é, Inu-Yasha...", pensou ela. Tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu-se tonta e caiu de joelhos, amparada por ele.

– Acho que ainda estou um pouco fraca.

– Deixa que eu levo você...

– Espera... Quero fazer uma coisa antes.

– O q...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um beijo. Durante o qual, Kagome segurou o colar de Inu-Yasha. Ela afastou os lábios e sussurrou meia dúzia de palavras, que ele não pôde compreender o significado até que o colar começasse a brilhar. Ela juntou suas mãos como se estivesse fazendo uma prece. Então as contas do colar, uma por uma, se separaram, deram uma volta pelo céu e reuniram-se novamente nas mãos de Kagome. Ele mal podia acreditar que não tinha mais aquela 'coisa' em seu pescoço. Colocou as duas mãos ao redor do próprio pescoço só para ter certeza. Olhou para Kagome com um brilho no olhar e a abraçou.

– Inu-Yasha...

– Eu te amo, Kagome...

Ela fechou os olhos, derrubando algumas lágrimas.

– Eu também te amo, Inu-Yasha...

Aquela bela tarde quente terminava. O sol proporcionava um espetáculo todo único, como se fosse só para eles dois.

_**-x-x-x-x-x- FIM -x-x-x-x-x-**_


End file.
